


Change in Regime

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brendol Hux is horrible, Drinking, Hux/Thrawn, M/M, Post TFA, Thrawn/Hux, Xenophobia, clone Thrawn, mention of past unhealthy relationships, original characters with minor roles, this work is unfinished and will remain that way so please keep that in mind before reading, thrux, ysalamiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for his part in allowing the destruction of Star Killer to happen, Supreme Leader Snoke orders General Hux to leave his ship to go meet his replacement, a one of the greatest minds the Empire ever saw. Hux obeys and heads to Kamino, torn between giving up and scraping his way back to a position of authority. However, Hux goes from humiliated to indignant when he realizes that he is now second in command to a reanimated clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn. As secrets begin to be revealed on all sides, Hux struggles to accept that Thrawn may be the sole key to his survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux stood outside the conference room, spine ramrod straight and head up. His eyes were closed tightly and his hands clenched hard enough that he could feel his nails even through his gloves as he counted down the remaining seconds until his meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke would begin. The hallway of the star destroyer was completely barren. When his personal comm link went off to inform him that he was to meet with Snoke at the end of the hour, one didn’t need to have personally read the message to know that Hux’s time of judgement had arrived.  
  
When he’d delivered Ren to Snoke days earlier, he’d been dismissed almost as soon as he’d arrived on the planet, just walking Ren up to the doors of a decrepit temple with an armed guard and then being told they were to leave by Ren. With the unpleasant sensation of eyes and fingers on his thoughts that didn’t belong to Ren, Hux didn’t message Snoke or ask to see him personally, just doing as Ren had told him with eagerness. Everything about that planet left Hux chilled to the bone and he couldn’t get away fast enough, particularly if it meant avoiding speaking with Snoke after Hux had secretly treasured putting it off as Ren healed from his fight with the stormtrooper who had defected and the scavenger.  
  
And now, his time was up and his hopes dashed. Starkiller was just dust and debri now. He’d failed and he was going to have to face the consequences. Still, the tiny sliver of him that wasn’t resigned to submission argued valiantly for him that he’d done all that he could have. His design of the weapon had been closer to flawless what had ever been created before it. The fact that it had been defeated hinged on variables that no rational person would have thought to calculate and had Ren done as he was supposed to all along, they wouldn’t be in this position at all. It had come so damn close to serving its purpose and even if it hadn’t been able to destroy D’Qar, he’d brought the New Republic to its knees. If Snoke allowed him to continue on as General, he’d have the Resistance in the exact same place before him. It would be child’s play with the destruction of Hosnian Prime, Snoke would have to know that.  
  
His heart started to race and his chest constrict as his count grew lower and lower. He flexed his fingers outward and then shook his hands out, taking a deep breath. When he hit zero, he forced himself to enter his credentials and pass keys and then enter the conference room, strolling up to the stage with purpose as he set his jaw and prepared himself for a verbal flogging if he was lucky. If he wasn’t so fortunate, he was unsure what his punishment would be. Ren and the rest of his so called knights were with Snoke, so if he was to be executed for his failure, it wouldn’t happen in right there. That relaxed him slightly even if he knew it could just mean that his death might prove to be much more public. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking so he put them behind his back and held them there. All he wanted to do was smoke or pace, ideally both.  
  
The holoprojector flickered to life and the blue tinged pinpoints of light melded together to form a towering image of the Supreme Leader. Hux had always hated that it was such an enormous version of him. It wasn’t Snoke himself that intimidated Hux, quite the opposite. Hux knew he was more competent than the old man would ever be, force wizardry or not. He may have been the cause of the rise of the First Order, but Hux was what had driven it forward and what would keep it alive while Snoke chased Jedi and retrained his attack dogs. There were only two things that made Hux even remotely afraid of Snoke: the first being his ghastly appearance that was the stuff of nightmares, the second his ability to control Hux’s fate at this point in the game. It was only the latter that stopped Hux from outright arguing with him along with seizing power.  
  
Hux had made the mistake of losing his temper with Snoke in the past when Snoke silenced him. At best, Snoke had overlooked it, but at worst, Snoke knew exactly how treasonous Hux had felt towards him in that moment. He had no clue which it was, but there was no way it would be positive for him. It had just been a nasty look, but such a thing was only acceptable when directed towards Ren, never Snoke himself. The thought of Ren, the person who was almost solely responsible for getting him here in the first place, made Hux have to bite down until his teeth felt ready to crack to control himself. But his face stayed slack, just as he’d been raised to do. Reprimand was something that one was supposed to take without fighting back.  
  
“Supreme Leader.” Hux greeted stiffly.  
  
“General.” Snoke intoned, his damaged jaw moving awkwardly as he spoke. “You feared this moment when you were at my temple.”  
  
Could he sense Hux’s thoughts and emotions from this far away? Hux had no idea and being without that information put him at a deadly disadvantage. Whether it would be better to lie or not was the question. As much as he despised it, he chose to tell the truth lest he be caught trying to deceive to Snoke.  
  
“I did. The First Order is everything to me and to lose my opportunity to rectify my mistakes and do my duty would be devastating.”  
  
“How fortunate for you that I have decided what I have, then.”  
  
Hux let some of the breath he’d been holding escape out of his nose. That had to at least mean that he wasn’t to be put to death. In the days of the Empire, large enough mistakes carried the price of one’s life. While Hux refused to put that rule in place under his command, knowing respect was a far better motivator than fear from personal experience, it was still prevalent in certain areas of the First Order and it was rumored that it was making quite the comeback of late.  
  
“I am indebted to you, Supreme Leader.”  
  
Snoke may have sneered, but it was next to impossible to tell. “And you will repay that debt by serving under your replacement.”  
  
It felt like Hux had been hit by a shuttle.  
  
“My…” He immediately attempted to piece himself back together. “My replacement?”  
  
“Your strategies have proven to be ineffective. As such, we must employ new tactics. I have sent word for one of the greatest strategists of the Empire to join us. You will assist them and I will leave it up to them exactly how you are utilized further within the First Order. Do you understand?”  
  
There was only one thing to say even if Hux could feel his face flushing from shame and fury.  
  
“Yes, Supreme Leader. Thank you.”  
  
“I will have the coordinates sent to where you are to meet him.”  
  
“Who is they, if I may ask?” Hux attempted to ask evenly.  
  
Snoke’s deep voice revealed exactly how much he was enjoying Hux’s pain. “You will know them when you see them.”  
  
At that, Snoke cut off his end of the holocall. When the image had dissipated completely, Hux slumped over to sit in one of the chairs. Even if the shock of what he’d heard was showing no signs of wearing off, there was no denying what he’d heard. He was done here. As of now, his title was only a flashy decoration that now held no meaning. Starting to feel himself be pushed over the edge, he expelled a violent sigh and got to his feet, adjusting his uniform and carefully running his fingertips over his hair to make sure that it was all in place before making a beeline back to the bridge, refusing to allow anyone to think that he was weak. He’d survived Snoke’s reprimand and he was going to show it, even if he was likely going to be shuttled to a planet that contained the person he was to play ensign to while he watched the major work that should have belonged to him be accomplished by some ancient war hero that probably didn’t know how to use a modern data pad.  
  
And he was certainly going to do it with a stiff upper lip, clear eyes, and a strong voice because anything else would have him eviscerated. 

  


A few cycles later the coordinates and written orders were sent to his private data pad when he was off shift. He was to go to Kamino and stay there until he was dismissed. As Hux reread the message once again, he could only try to regulate his breathing and get up to pack. The Finalizer had been the his ship. It was his first command and he’d kept the vessel as he continued to advance in rank. He loved her and these had been his quarters for years. As he packed, the bareness of his rooms brought him down. He should have appreciated this space more while he had the chance. It had been the only living quarters that had been entirely his and now, they would likely be stripped of the few private modifications he’d had made and then handed over to a new officer.  
  
The shuttle transporting him to Kamino’s surface was leaving in a few hours to allow him time to pack and finish any last duties aboard the Finalizer. His uniforms and toiletries were all neatly packed in a couple of bags that were now sitting by the door. The only personal items he was taking with him were his holorecords and medals that he now pointedly despised. Instead of taking the bottle of Coruscanti Whiskey, he chose to sit down in his favorite chair one last time and open it, not bothering with a glass. He’d been saving it for something special, but now just wanted to numb himself rather than savor it as was it was supposed to be. It was smooth and burned pleasantly, but he didn’t take time to appreciate it, just allowing its artful craft to prolong the time in which he could knock it back without pulling up for air.  
  
This was deplorable behavior and he was hyper aware of that, but he was beyond caring. No matter what happened, he’d been able to keep going with the idea of being able to show people like his father, Snoke, anyone that no matter what the setback was, he could prove them wrong and earn their approval. That was all over now. He was done. It would have been nobler for him to go like Grand Moff Tarkin had and perish in the obliteration of his own creation. Now, he resigned to be the bootlicker Ren had always been so fond of telling him rightfully that he was. That thought made him take another pull from the bottle without heading just how much he’d all ready consumed.  
  
He wasn’t a large man. Tall, yes, but never having been able to fill out even with physical training and an enhanced diet. Because of that, he usually made it a point never to drink more than a few fingers or glasses depending on the alcohol. He’d nearly doubled that and had skipped straight past feeling warm and relaxed to battling nausea. Kriff, he was not going to be sick when he met this new strategist. His pride wouldn’t allow it even in this state. Getting to his feet, he swayed a little and his thoughts were fuzzy and scrambled like a jammed comm. He was arriving on Kamino in what would be there evening. If he was lucky and could keep upright and his words clear, he could probably make it through introductions and wave away a meal if it was offered to go sleep it off.  
  
There was a buzz as someone at his door requested his presence. Praying that he appeared sober, Hux pulled on his coat and donned his hat went before opening the door to reveal his shuttle pilot and an anti grav dolly.  
  
“The shuttle is ready whenever you are, General.” The pilot stated, her demeanor clipped but polite.  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
She picked up his bags and placed them on the dolly, pushing the thing behind Hux as he stepped out of his quarters and sealed them up without looking back, just heading to the hangar bay. His officers knew that he was leaving even if they had never been told why and those he passed saluted him. Nodding at each of them in turn, he'd always done his best to be a stellar officer because that was what these people deserved. They were a capable crew and he dearly hoped his replacement knew how to utilize them as such. Perhaps that respect went both ways because it seemed like he was passing countless more officers in the hallway that had any right to be there, but he wasn’t going to make assumptions when he was just barely still able to classified as tipsy and not something sloppier.  
  
The shield of the hangar bay cast everything in a soft blue light, making Hux’s eyes burn. Directing him to one of the smaller shuttles, the pilot had the ramp lowered for them and then stepped aside to allow Hux to board first. He did, his feet feeling clumsy as he climbed the ramp to step into the passenger section of the ship. The pilot came up behind him to magnetically lock the dolly to the floor and then wait patiently for Hux to sit down in one of the flight chairs before reaching to strap him in. He held up his hand.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“As you wish, General. We’ll be taking off shortly.”  
  
“Good.” He said without remotely meaning it.  
  
Leaving to go to the cockpit, Hux was left surrounded by empty chairs. Not sure if it was his own self pity or the alcohol leaving him feeling ill, he just worked on getting the complicated safety bar down and in place over his shoulders and chest so that he wasn’t thrown around the ship. The last thing he wanted was to show up not only drunk but bruised. The ride to Kamino wasn’t going to take more than an hour with hyperspace given how close they were all ready and Hux was almost appreciative of that. He was ready just to face the music and then be able to sleep after disappointing yet another person.  
  
Putting his head back, he tried to doze for a while, actually succeeding after some time. He woke up with the brim of his hat touching his nose and his coat wrinkled around him. It was foolish not to take it off before sitting down, but it was too late now. It wasn’t as if it would detract from him at this point. Pushing his hair back and then readjusting his hat, he could hear rain buffeting the hull of the ship even over the sound of the engines. They’d arrived on Kamino. Somehow, Hux was ready despite waking up feeling even worse than he’d been earlier. Maybe he just wanted to get this over with, he was earnestly curious, or both. No matter the reason, when the shuttle touched down and then the engines were shut off, Hux unlocked his harness and rose to stretch. The pilot and copilot emerged from the cockpit to carry his things and accompany him.  
  
Once the ramp was lowered, Hux got his first look at Kamino. It was absolutely pouring down rain and Hux’s coat and hat, which were meant for cold weather rather than rain, would be drenched in minutes. They were standing on a series of interconnecting platforms build over a churning ocean and Hux wanted nothing more than to get inside. A tall Kaminoan person approached them flanked by a small ceremonial guard of stormtroopers to welcome them.  
  
“General Hux.” They began in a friendly tone. “We have prepared for your arrival. Please, let us get out of the rain.”  
  
He gave a respectful nod, hoping it didn’t appear awkward. “Thank you.”  
  
He did as he was invited, following them into the closest building. One of the stormtroopers took the dolly from his pilot and split off to head down a different hall.  
  
“Your possessions will be taken to your quarters. We assumed that you would like to meet the Grand Admiral before dinner. Are we correct?”  
  
That title brought up several names inside Hux’s clouded head. Rae Sloane was one of them. Could he really be assisting Rae Sloane? That might make this tolerable. Sloane was one of his heroes and there weren’t many people left who held the title of Grand Admiral. Being able to work with her would allow him to combine his prowess with hers and had the real potential to lead to him being reinstated in the First Order should she respect his work.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Hux responded.  
  
The Kaminoan was pleased. “Then please, follow me.”  
  
The tall alien walked alongside Hux, guiding him completely through their current building and then two more, each time putting them back out in the downpour. Hux hadn’t been in rain in so long and he was finding that he enjoyed it as much as he remembered. Arkanis was always so damp and growing up with the rain had left it a pacifying sound and sensation for Hux. Perhaps Kamino would be a nice enough place to reside. Still, why here of all places? Hux would have greatly preferred some place run by humans despite the alliance the Kaminoans had held with the Empire and the First Order. They had created the stormtrooper clones back when they were still utilized and in more recent years had shifted to biological weapons and medical research. Maybe that was part of the Grand Admiral’s strategy. Only time would tell.  
  
The hallways were all the same. White, sterile, and to Hux’s liking. When the Kaminoan finally stopped in front of a door, they had to request entry. After about a minute of waiting, the door slid open and the Kaminoan moved aside so that Hux could enter.  
  
“A trooper will be outside the door should you need anything, General.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The Kaminoan and most of the stormtroopers left at that and Hux was left in the doorway. Hoping he didn’t appear frazzled or inebriated, Hux stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He was in a luxurious set of private quarters, the making of which he had never seen before. It was the complete opposite of the spartan facilities outside and it left Hux feeling very much overwhelmed. There was a plush carpet underneath his feet in a soft champagne color, contrasting with the maroon walls and deep blue furniture. Shelves and display cases shows off strange items ranging from pieces of pottery to old weapons, some of which Hux couldn’t begin to identify. The walls were covered in artwork of various mediums including paintings, sketches, photographs, and even pages of writing and sheets of music.  
  
There was no way this was Rae Sloane from what he’d read about her. She was a woman of necessity and had been noted to abhor flashy displays of power and wealth. Even Gallius Rax, with his noted love of fine things, Hux couldn’t see residing here. Whoever this sitting room belonged to was a mystery to Hux and that bothered him. He was at enough of a disadvantage with his intoxication without being presented with someone that he had no information about.  
  
“General Hux.” A deep voice called out.  
  
Hux turned. A door to another room had opened, how long ago Hux couldn’t ascertain, he’d been so preoccupied with his own thoughts and analysis. What did matter was that Hux immediately knew who he had said his name and his brain continued to misfire as facts conflicted with what he was seeing and his own emotions churned underneath it all.  
  
“This can’t be right.”  
  
“And how is that? We are on Kamino, aren’t we? Really, General. I can see that you are clearly not at your best, understandably so, but come now. I expected more from you.”  
  
The man front of him was dressed crisply in a First Order uniform that had yet to have any ranking attached to it with his dark hair neatly combed backward. Still, that wasn’t what identified the figure for Hux. Even in the shadows of the softly lit room, his eyes glowed red with bioluminescence, highlighting the red markings on the skin underneath. Skin that was a soft blue in hue. There was no denying who this was, or at least, whose clone it was from his hint.  
  
“I was warned that you might not respond to me being Chiss well, but gawking is quite beneath you along with your drinking. You carry yourself well enough to hide most signs of it, but you neglected the smell.”  
  
Still, Hux could say nothing. This couldn’t be his new superior. Even if Hux knew Thrawn’s history, he couldn’t accept this. Thrawn was an anomaly and this was a clone of him. Somehow, he was to take his place? No wonder Snoke had waited for Hux to discover the name of his replacement himself. That was the true slap to the face, not the demotion itself.  
  
“Perhaps it would be best if you were to lie down.” He suggested.  
  
Hux stepped away. “I can do so in my own quarters.”  
  
“Of course. We can convene for lunch tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, fine.”  
  
Hux knew he was being anything but respectful, yet he’d reached his limit. Turning on his heels, instead of storming out as he had intended, he stumbled and barely got his arms out in time to catch himself before his face hit the floor. His arms stung from the impact and his hat fell off. After he’d pushed himself back onto his feet, Hux glanced at Thrawn from the corner of his eye, burning with chagrin. Thrawn hadn’t moved from his spot and his gaze held minute traces of pity. Lip threatening to curl over his teeth, Hux stooped down to retrieve his hat, reaffixed it, and then opened the door. He was unable to keep from looking over his shoulder as he stepped back into the hall before the doors shut behind him, but his counterpart was no longer there.  
  
He smoothed his expression and tone before addressing the trooper that had been waiting for them.  
  
“Take me to my quarters.”  
  
“Yes, General. This way.”  
  
The trooper started to lead Hux across the hallway. They only made one turn before they stopped in front of a door. Having his quarters right next to the Thrawn’s made sense even if it irritated Hux beyond measure. Bitter, Hux let the trooper open the doors to his quarters for him.  
  
“Sir, should I have someone come and alert you when it is time for dinner?”  
  
“No.” Hux asserted, hating the idea. “I’ll have my meal in my quarters tonight.”  
  
“Yes, General. There is a data pad for your use on the table. Should you require anything, there is a comm link that will summon someone.” The trooper informed him.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Hux entered his room at that and shut the door behind him. It wasn’t the hospital white like the hallway, but Hux had no desire to explore it right then and after ascertaining that his bags had been placed on the floor next to the table where a data pad was indeed sitting, Hux went into the bedroom and sprawled out over the bed without getting under the covers or taking off his clothes. He fell into a fitful sleep soon afterwards as rain continuously landed on the roof overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Thrawn is a clone in this fic, I'm taking some liberties with his thoughts and personality and since I love the way he was revamped for Rebels, I borrowed a few elements from that appearance. With the Armitage Hux backstory in mind, Hux is not the most mentally stable and was also raised with First Order typical human elitist ideals. This will be multi chapter but I'm not sure how long it will be yet. Also, because I'm still outlining the plot, the rating might change so please keep that in mind. Sorry about any typos. Thank you so much for reading and I always appreciate hits, kudos, and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux woke up to his mouth tasting like bile. Groggy and with limbs feeling heavy and useless, Hux sat up and looked around him. His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat and the the light streaming in from the window made him squint. The rain had stopped, which Hux hadn't imagined possible with last night's storm. Getting to his feet, he shed the clothes he’d slept in and set them aside for now, not knowing where his dirty laundry was supposed to go. What he really needed to know was the time, but he had no idea of how many hours were in a Kaminoan day or how such a thing was measured here.  
  
Settling for rinsing his mouth out in the refresher sink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was greasy from not washing out yesterday’s pomade and his pallor was sallow. Hux sighed. Today was all about damage control, something he was unfortunately very familiar with. Just because he didn’t remotely like the idea of serving under Thrawn didn’t change that that was the way things were. Had Hux been disrespected as Thrawn had, he would have arranged for the person to be demoted below a mouse droid’s station. The excuse that he’d been drunk and therefore belligerent wouldn’t fly.  
  
He didn’t have to like Thrawn, he just had to work under him until Thrawn saw fit to send him back to his ship. And in the meantime, he was here to think.  
  
Taking a few minutes to unpack, Hux had the opportunity to look around his quarters. The color palettes were identical along with the furniture to what Hux had seen in Thrawn's sitting room. The only real difference was that Hux’s rooms weren’t lived in yet and nothing marked them as his own with the bare walls and empty shelves. Being unable to do anything but shrug that lonely sensation off, Hux scooped the data pad off of the table and took it back into the bedroom with him, idly flipping through it to see what he’d been provided with as he put his clothes into the dresser and closet.  
  
There were all ready missed messages. When it had finally been made clear that he wasn't going to pick up the comm audio, whoever was trying to contact him resorted to sending text.  
  
COO-21: Dinner will be brought to you in a half hour, General.  
  
COO-21: Your meal is waiting at your door, General.  
  
COO-21: If you would prefer your meal later on, you need only to message the kitchen.  
  
That was right. He’d slept through dinner. Considering that, at the time, he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep anything down should he have eaten, he wasn’t terribly upset at having missed it. Still, despite the moderate hangover, he was growing quite hungry and he was eager for breakfast. After playing with the schedule settings, he found that his dinner with Thrawn had been changed to breakfast in an hour. Despite strongly disliking being ordered around, at least he hadn’t missed his chance to eat without making special arrangements with the kitchen.  
  
Aside from the basic comm links to not only the kitchen, staff, and who Hux could only assume was the head Kaminoan he’d met earlier by the strange name, there was also a contact under Mitth’raw’nuruodo IX. For even the people who served staff to remind him that he was a clone just seemed strange to Hux, but he quickly moved on. There was also what appeared to be a built in library. That pleasantly surprised Hux even if he couldn’t ascertain why it had been given to him. It didn’t exactly matter right now and Hux needed to get ready for the day.  
  
After stepping into the sonic shower and choosing to clean himself with the water setting, Hux went about brushing his teeth and styling his hair. The sweet scent of the pomade relaxed him somewhat, letting him immerse himself in his routine. Donning a fresh uniform brought back some of his pride and after pulling on his gloves, Hux retrieved his data pad. Breakfast was to start in ten minutes and yet he did not know where it was being served. He brought the conversation back up with the cooking droid that had contacted him last night.  
  
Gen. Hux: Where are the meals held here?  
  
The response was almost instantaneous, pleasing him.  
  
COO-21: The dining hall is to the left across the hall from your quarters.  
  
Knowing that he’d be able to find it with those directions given how this particular pod seemed to be devoted almost entirely to living quarters, Hux had nearly set his data pad down to leave when it chimed once again.  
  
COO-21: Your meal is waiting for you at the door, General.  
  
Hux’s brow furrowed. The thing had to be malfunctioning.  
  
Gen. Hux: I did not ask to take my meal in my quarters.  
  
COO-21: My orders were to have breakfast prepared and then brought to your quarters, General.  
  
Stomach beginning to sink, Hux tossed the datapad onto the sofa and then went to the door, opening it to reveal human staff members carrying trays of food along with Thrawn, standing upright and with his hands folded in front of him. His expression was neutral, if not leaning towards being amused at Hux’s shock.  
  
“I thought you might be more comfortable conducting business in your own quarters at this hour.” The Grand Admiral explained.  
  
Internally, Hux was disagreeing vehemently. This was his space now and having intruders in it was making anxious. But from a tactical point of view, he was impressed at Thrawn’s move. By putting Hux in this position, he was asserting that he was in charge and could do as he wished. Hux’s only option to oppose was to complain and further tarnish his image. It was wise indeed and something that Hux probably would have pulled if their positions were reversed.  
  
“Thank you, that sounds pleasant.” He forced out somewhat convincingly.  
  
Thrawn seemed more impressed by the fact that he said it versus how it was delivered based on his small smile that was momentarily condescending. As much as Hux wanted to glower, he took a deep breath and let the feeling leech away. It wasn’t as if he’d earned any ounce of respect yet.  
  
Both of them stepped aside to allow the table that was against the wall and likely served the dual purpose of providing a place to dine and work to be set. His treasonous stomach growled loudly as he watched dishes foreign to him but still more than edible in appearance being plated and hot drinks being poured into mugs. When the staff began to file out, Hux had to remind himself to allow Thrawn to take a seat first and also begin the meal.  
  
“Come, let us sit.” Thrawn invited.  
  
Thrawn pulled out and sank gracefully into his own chair, placing his napkin into his lap when he’d finished. Hux mirrored the actions and then took a discreet glance at their breakfast. In his mug appeared to be tea or coffee and a glass with a colorful wedge of fruit along the rim contained water. Different spheres of fruit were placed in a side bowl and topped with a dollop of some sort of cream. The main entree contained shavings of some sort of tuber baked into a cup shape that held some viscous sauce along with a kind of cased protein and a small roll. Even with as picky as Hux was with his food, he was too hungry not to have an appetite and he wasn’t going to try Thrawn by rejecting another meal.  
  
“Thank you for meeting with me.” Hux began before having to steel himself. “I would like to apologize for my behavior last night.”  
  
“I am more than willing to let bygones be bygones, General.”  
  
“I greatly appreciate your clemency, Grand Admiral.”  
  
Being across the table from Thrawn was the closest that Hux had been to him. Hux was taller than he was, but Thrawn was broader. Like Hux, his hands were not idle, his fingers steepled in front of his chest while Hux’s were clasped together in his lap. Thrawn blinked slowly and took a deep breath, the pupilless red of them glowing softly in the light. Taking up his fork with precise manners, Thrawn speared a rounded piece of fruit and brought it to his mouth, taking his time to chew and taste it before swallowing. Hux tried to casually pick up his fork and knife and cut into what he assumed to be sausage without looking desperate. Upon tasting it, it was seasoned to be sweet and held a pleasant kick of heat. Impressed, he moved on to sample the enjoyably tart fruit, but left the baked cup for later, not knowing how to eat and and wanting to see how Thrawn went about it.  
  
Thrawn’s tone was casual. “Better than what they serve in a star destroyer galley, I hope?”  
  
“I have to give the Kaminoans credit, I’m very impressed with all of this.”  
  
“Kaminoans prepared it, but this is all Chiss cuisine.”  
  
“Oh.” Was all Hux could say.  
  
“Nutritionally dense without sacrificing flavor or texture. Try the drink. The plant that it’s brewed from is similar to a cross between tea and coffee. I prefer it on its own, but many add sweeteners to it.”  
  
Hux did as he was told, taking a tentative sip and hoping his mouth wouldn’t be burned. The liquid was rich but carried a bitterness that Hux would have wanted to cover up, but he wasn’t willing to dump sweetener into his drink like a child with Thrawn watching him.  
  
“It’s very good.”  
  
“I’m glad. Work can wait until we both get a sense of who we’re dealing with.”  
  
“With all do respect, Grand Admiral, I do not believe that is necessary. I am ready to assist in developing a new strategy for the First Order.” Hux asserted.  
  
“I, on the other hand, am not.” Thrawn said simply, leaving Hux stupefied.  
  
Even if Hux waited for a further explanation, none was offered to him and Thrawn merely resumed eating. Not sure what else to do, Hux did the same, finally learning how to eat the baked hash brown cup when Thrawn broke part of it off with his fork, dipped the bite into the custard concoction, and then ate it. Confused, frustrated, but still knowing his place, Hux took a sip from his water glass. Still, he wanted an explanation.  
  
“May I ask why?”  
  
“I have reviewed all of the information on this war, the First Order, the New Republic, and the Resistance that has been provided to me. While it is no stand in for seeing what is happening first hand, it is a suitable enough replacement. What I am unwilling to decide upon without further study of you.”  
  
Hux tried not to sputter. “How is that necessary for us to work together?”  
  
Thrawn’s response was cool. “How is it not?”  
  
Hux averted his gaze, any relief in not having to look at Thrawn’s piercing stare not making it past the intense wave of disdain for the Grand Admiral that was reemerging.  
  
“While collaboration between us could lead to some creative results, it is not a necessity for me. You will hear none of my ideas until I believe that I can trust you with them. You view yourself as being here to earn your place and yet you haven’t thought that I am in the same position. There are options for you here, General, and since I am not a cruel individual, I will allow you to choose one of them for yourself.”  
  
Hux was seething and his teeth threatened to grit. “What are they?”  
  
“Should you so wish, you could stay here until you should choose to resign from the First Order. You’d have your library, your own quarters, and you could be as reclusive as you please. Another option, and the better one in my opinion, would be for you to learn to learn your place and prove to me that you’re worth any consideration I might deem to give you.”  
  
“Worth any consideration you might give me.” Hux echoed loudly.  
  
“You have likely worked with descendants of clones and beyond that, you were defeated by nonhumans such as Admiral Ackbar. Rethink who exactly you think you are and what exactly it is that you desire, you insolent, little bastard.”  
  
Freezing at those words, the fork Hux had been holding fell to his plate with a clatter. Thrawn didn’t flinch or give any indication that he regretted what he’d just said. When Hux spoke, his voice was hoarse.  
  
“You were given my profile.”  
  
“Indeed. It was very enlightening.”  
  
With shaking hands, Hux brought the mug back to his lips even if the last thing he probably needed right then was caffeine. He wasn’t sure how to move on from there. It was taking all of his focus just to keep his expression slack. If there was any one nerve to hit to incapacitate him, Thrawn had just found it and exploited it.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You should be.” He rose, serene. “Since the weather is fair, I’m going for a walk. You’re welcome to join me if you should so wish.”  
  
And at that, Thrawn left Hux’s quarters. Once the door had shut behind him, Hux slumped in his chair, mouth parted. He had seen his profile in the past and could grasp why it had been given to Thrawn to read. What was leaving him reeling was that there was nothing inside the file that Hux was aware of that would tip someone off to his parentage, the source of his misery since he was old enough to understand that it was the root of all of his suffering. All of the fight that had been welling up inside of Hux had been sapped away. When he caught himself scratching his fingernails over his gloved palm, he wrapped all of his fingers around his still cold glass of water, the condensations running down the back of his hands after a few minutes.  
  
Hux eventually got up. He left a message for the staff to pick up the breakfast plates and then went to his bedroom to sit up against the headboard of the bed as he always found comfortable when he wanted to read. For the first time, he opened the library application that was on his data pad, struck by the significance of it after he’d began to calm down from his confrontation with Thrawn. There was nothing about his reading habits in his profile, but here he was having been given what appeared to be all the holorecords he could ever desire. Looking for something familiar just out of curiosity, when he found the old encyclopedia of species that he'd possessed as a child. It had always been one of the few holorecords that his father didn’t berate him for reading because of its scientific rather than fictional genre. Even when it had been above his reading level, there were countless pictures that he could stare at and so the book had provided years worth of entertainment.  
  
And now, resigning himself to his need to catch up to Thrawn, Hux started reading, starting with the few sections that dealt with clones and then, upon finishing that, skipping to the very end of the book to read what he could about the Chiss. 

  


More than an hour had passed when Hux finally put his data pad down and rubbed the heel of his hand over his strained eyes. Since the sky outside his window was still clear, Hux believed it to be a safe bet that Thrawn was still on his walk. With the way he savored his food, he likely treated the rare let ups in the rain similarly. Having been less than sober when he was given his first tour of the facility, it took him a while to find a door that let him out of the pod and back onto the central platform. At least once he was there, he didn’t have to search around for Thrawn, finding him leaning against the railing and staring out at the ocean.  
  
“I won’t give you another chance, General.” Thrawn stated.  
  
Hux came up along side him, resting his arms on the metal railing. “Nor should you.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Thrawn’s pale blue skin was flushed a deep sapphire and his eyes were bright enough to glow even in the daylight. From what Hux had read about Chiss biology, it was the effect of being out in the fresh air rather than inside with the recycled oxygen. It suddenly struck Hux as strange to see Thrawn in First Order black rather than his classic white uniform, but this was his clone and times had changed.  
  
“You are brilliant. I was a fool not to have believed that simply upon hearing your name.”  
  
“Flattery means nothing to me.”  
  
“I’m not bandying about flowery words to gain your favor. You shouldn’t have had to prove yourself to me and yet you have. I won’t oppose or insult you again.”  
  
They were silent for quite a while. The air carried a salty tang that Hux found a bit too pungent to be pleasant and the waves below them bobbed along smoothly, slapping against the pillars that the compound was built upon at an even tempo.  
  
“Would you like to know how I deduced what I did about you, Hux?”  
  
Using his name like he was wasn’t meant to irk him. It was a peace offering that Hux took with weary gratitude.  
  
“Very much so.”  
  
Thrawn looked over at him. “No man as self important as your father wouldn’t name his son after himself, particularly one who was as robbed of his chance to make it into the records as more than just a footnote such as he was, unless there was something to be ashamed of. When the two of you were smuggled off of Arkanis during the siege there, most people would never separate a child from their mother. That is, as long as the mother wasn’t the cause of Brendol Hux’s strife they wouldn't. He left both his wife and your mother to fend for themselves in a calculated, petty move.”  
  
Hux had very distant memories of that event. At the time, he’d only been around four or five and when he did remember snippets, they were only short burst of chaos that he just as soon swatted away. There was nothing he could recall about his real mother and Brendol’s wife had been kept away from him, that much Hux was sure of from what he remembered mixed with what he was able to wheedle out of the droid that had raised him. She’d wanted to raise him, even if he wasn’t hers, but his father had ordered him kept out of the public eye even if his existence had been gossiped about from the minute his conception couldn't be hidden away. How disgusting it was that it had been the droid that was taken along with them and not the two human beings that had made the mistake of going anywhere near his father.  
  
Thrawn continued as if he hadn’t just gutted Hux. “The library was just a lucky guess going off what what I all ready conjectured. Lonely children seek out imaginary companions when none are provided for them in real life. I pegged you for being a reader. Was I wrong in assuming any of that?”  
  
“No.” Hux whispered.  
  
Nodding to himself a little, Thrawn seemed impressed with his own abilities.  
  
“May I ask when you were brought out of stasis?”  
  
“Around a month back. The Kaminoans wanted to allow me some time to process my implanted memories before I started working on the assignment Supreme Leader Snoke had for me.”  
  
Hux wanted to ask more questions, but he knew it would be out of place and so he refrained.  
  
“What can I do to earn your trust, Thrawn?” Hux pressed, using the Grand Admiral’s name as a show of good intention.  
  
“Keep answering my questions about you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Thrawn huffed at Hux’s response. “Good man.”  
  
The corner of his mouth twitching at the praise and Thrawn followed the movement. Hux met Thrawn’s eye to call him out on his obvious analysis of Hux when he didn’t look away from him. Scrutiny wasn’t something that Hux responded well to even if most of the time he didn't showed it. Thrawn was going to rip him to shreds with glee and Hux was powerless to stop it. Or perhaps the correct thing to say would be that he wouldn’t stop it. Hux was ready to work with the Chiss war lord now. If Thrawn followed the ideals of his people, he and Hux probably had more in common than Hux would have ever found palatable in the past and even know, it still carried a bitter edge. How matched they were in intelligence, self-reliance, and tactics was steadily being revealed and Hux wasn't confident in his odds anymore. With all of the effort he'd had to put in to be the most competent person in the room, it had been a long time since he found himself behind another and it set him on edge. His anger had yet to completely boil away, but it was almost entirely comprised of his own self-loathing at someone else proving themselves to be his better.  
  
“This nanny droid of yours, how long were you allowed to keep it?”  
  
“Past the time a child requires one. With my father being so preoccupied with his academy, I was permitted to keep it until it was my time to attend the junior officers’ school. The thing taught me to read, write, perform mathematics. I actually have no idea what it’s official name was, though. I always called it Nana. How ridiculous.”  
  
At that, Hux shut up, having said far more than he wanted to. Even if Thrawn appeared to have been wanting him to say more, he didn’t pressure Hux to continue talking.  
  
“You may go. I’ll be taking lunch alone, but dinner will be in the dining room tonight.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Hux took the provided opportunity to leave, going back into the building. Before he slipped back inside, he looked up at the sky to see that a wall of pitch black clouds was rolling in. Thrawn was unmoving, staying where he was up against the railing. A fat drop of rain hit the back of Hux’s head and he shivered before finally stepping into pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing a lot from the Aftermath series for Hux's backstory and the Imperial History. Seeing bookmarks on this after I'd only posted one chapter that I was rather unsure of honestly made my day when I first saw it. I'm starting to get the plot for this planned out and I'm really excited to get it all written and posted and I hope you all feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hux lounged on his bed in his underwear and flipped through his data pad, he was fighting off waves of boredom. Earlier he had went to breakfast to discover that he was eating alone. No message had been sent to Hux in explanation of Thrawn’s absence, but it wasn’t as if Hux was owed any such thing. He’d just sat to one side of the head of the table and eaten what was given to him, which was another meal that Hux had never seen before but was none the less fantastic. After the initial relief of not enduring more of Thrawn's scrutiny wore off, loneliness and that familiar yearning for validation from a superior of any sorts latching onto him. There had to be something that he was supposed to be doing that he was neglecting. Worried, Hux went back to his quarters after finishing his breakfast and had waited patiently for a message giving him an assignment. None came and eventually, he guiltily resigned himself to finding something to entertain himself with.  
  
Dinner last night had been different. That was the only word Hux could attribute to it. Despite the fact that he’d made remarkable progress, he was carrying a heavy load of mixed emotions. Hux had strolled about the facility after leaving Thrawn in the rain, wanting to make use of his time. It took nearly the whole day to explore the parts of the compound that he had access to and Hux had elected to cancel his lunch so that he could view it all without interruption. Passing through all of the pods, Hux discovered that they were organized rather simply. One was presumably entirely devoted to Hux and Thrawn as he had never seen another resident in the halls or at meals even if there was the space to house more people, another the lab that Hux was able to view partially through the viewing windows, bunks for the troopers and staff, a residence for the Kaminoans, and one solitary pod that required passkeys that Hux didn’t possess. Because the lab he’d been allowed to see appeared to be devoted entirely to biochemical research, Hux felt that it was safe to guess that the building he was locked out of was the one that housed the much guarded Kaminoan cloning process.  
  
As if swooping in to answer his question, the Kaminoan that had welcomed him last night parted the lab doors to reveal them standing there. Since they were both here, Hux was curious if he could get answers to some of his more innocuous questions.  
  
“Hello, General. Are you enjoying your stay here?”  
  
Hux affixed a convincing smile. “It’s lovely, thank you. I never caught your name.”  
  
“My name is Ko Paini. I am the lead scientist here.” They explained in the slow voice that the species utilized.  
  
“Is this where the clones are created?”  
  
“Yes. Grand Admiral Thrawn provided us with his DNA many years ago and multiple clones were created for him. At his request, once they had developed into adulthood, they were transported to various locations, each prepared to animate their clone should they receive the orders.”  
  
Hux was impressed with Thrawn’s forethought to create several clones and then scatter them as Hux went about amending his mental records with this new data.  
  
“History had led me to believe that all of the clones along with Thrawn’s DNA had been destroyed.”  
  
“The DNA is indeed gone forever, but you’ve met the Grand Admiral’s last surviving clone.” Paini revealed.  
  
“Where was he hidden away?”  
  
“He was on Lothal. His placement there was originally due to the strong Imperial control of the planet. We believed it to be a safe place. When the Rebels were able to seize control before the First Order regained the planet later on, we were forced to destroy many of our own research in order to keep our secrecy. Only our clone lab stayed in operation, but it suffered. We were bombed before the conflict ended when our presence was finally detected. It is a miracle that no vital machinery was damaged, but we lost good lives that day.”  
  
“I am so sorry.”  
  
“It is something we bear. After all, the reason behind your collaboration with Thrawn’s clone is so that such tragedies will cease to happen. That is his purpose.” Paino asserting without obvious malice even if Hux still felt it.  
  
“Indeed.” Was all he could initially think to say. “Thank you for the information. If you’ll excuse me.”  
  
The conversation had put him off and when Paino inclined their head in farewell, Hux readily stepped away to head back to his quarters. As he approached the more familiar walls of his pod, he was able to relax and think about what he’d just discussed. The last clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn. If he was the final copy and the original was deceased, he might as well be considered the one and only, but perhaps that was oversimplifying things. Hux had never studied any of the science that went into cloning and he wasn’t about to make assumptions. None the less, if Thrawn’s one purpose was to provide winning strategy to win the war, what would happen to him when it was over? His initial assumption had been that Thrawn was here so that he could have a peaceful place to work where an undead Imperial wouldn’t distract from the progress of the First Order, but perhaps it went beyond that.  
  
Having been carrying his data pad with him should he get lost to the point where he needed assistance, when it chimed at him, Hux brought it up to his eyes. It was his schedule reminding him that dinner would be beginning soon. Hux was pleased, ready to eat and the curious over another interaction with Thrawn. He retraced his steps back to his quarters so that he could freshen up before the meal began, his clothes being damp from where he’d had to cut across the platform from pod to pod on his self guided tour. After removing his hat and touching up his hair, Hux donned a fresh uniform. He was grateful to have discovered a laundry shoot in his bedroom that morning and expected fresh garments were likely on their way if they hadn’t all ready been delivered.  
  
He headed to the dining room once he was satisfied with his appearance. Thrawn was all ready there and sitting at the head of the table, chin resting on his interlaced fingers. As Hux went to take a seat next to him, he looked over at him. It occurred to Hux that Thrawn could take all of the sideways glances he wanted as long as he didn't move his head with his lack of pupils, likely a highly useful ability even if Hux still found it unnerving.  
  
“Good evening, General.” Thrawn greeted.  
  
“Good evening.”  
  
Thick hair dry still damp after spending an unknown about of time in the rain, Thrawn was in a jovial mood. When Hux was offered a languid smile, he returned it awkwardly with a grimace. Whatever was so enamoring to Thrawn, Hux hoped that it wasn’t at his expense. It didn’t seem to be about him considering that Thrawn seemed quite lost in his own thoughts, just happy to be thinking about something beyond the dinner table. As tempted as Hux was to inquire about it, he didn’t know how to word it in a way that wasn’t intrusive. Still wanting to speak about something, Hux reached for an easy topic.  
  
“How often does the rain let up here?” He asked.  
  
“Intermittently. The storms are brutal here and they vary in duration. There’s usually a cycle or two before another one begins.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Hux was going to reach for another dull conversation starter when the meal was brought out. Instead of watching his plates, glasses, silverware, and napkin be artfully arranged for him, Hux looked at Thrawn. Perhaps used to this by now after having lived here for a month, Thrawn nodded at the servers in thanks, but otherwise let them work without having his eyes on them. With the way his head was angled, Hux was pretty sure that his gaze was on him. Once the staff had cleared away, Hux chose to move his eyes to his food. In front of him was a bowl of a thick stew, a wedge of bread, and a wilted salad topped with strangely shaped nuts and a purple dressing. Across from his glass of water was a stemmed glass filled with an amber alcohol that upon taking a sip, Hux found to be spiced mead, the bottle of which had been left on the table for the two of them.  
  
“What sort of cuisine did you grow up with, Hux?”  
  
The corner of Hux’s mouth turned downward. “Nothing as impressive as any of this.”  
  
That was putting it lightly. If he was lucky, the food was bland. Some days, it was difficult just getting what he’d been offered down with the coarse textures and unpleasant flavors of the meals that his father put into place at their own home and in every school that Hux ever attended and when Hux went on to begin serving in the First Order, it was hardly any better. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d truly enjoyed what he was eating. One of them was a memory of being slipped a piece of candy by his father’s wife. The others involved gifts that an higher officer had presented Hux with before and after he’d given him his virginity on his first commission. A box of chocolates or an expensive meal planetside now and then in exchange for the adoration and devotion of a foolish, young man. Still, Hux’s mouth had watered for his touch and soft words just as much as for any bite of mediocre or better food.  
  
“How disappointing for you. Hopefully, this can make up for some of it. I had special arrangements on the Chimaera to have my meals prepared to my liking. Surely someone in your position would be able to do the same.”  
  
It was so strange that Hux was actually dealing with a clone. Everything about him was so seamlessly Thrawn. When he spoke about his memories, it was as if it had been him who had lived them rather than the donor of his very being. But of course he would see it that way. That was the very purpose of his engineering. Hux couldn't imagine how much informationhad to be transferred to the being in front of him or how long it would take to manually catalogue it all  
  
“I’ll have to see to that if the opportunity arises.” Hux worded carefully, not wanting to sound arrogant.  
  
Thrawn continued forth with the subject. “What was it like aboard your ship?”  
  
The question left Hux’s heart gripped between steely fingers.  
  
“It was orderly. That was always important to me. I’d seen ships with no sense of direction among the crew and they all had one thing in common.”  
  
“They were defeated.” Thrawn supplied.  
  
“Exactly. I was very purposefully a hard officer to work under. I had high expectations for my crew and if they weren’t met, there were consequences. However, no part of me believes in needless cruelty and as long as I saw loyalty and hard work, I rewarded the individual rather than punishing the whole. My crew was the best in the First Order.”  
  
Until Kylo Ren came along, he concluded silently to himself. Passing the blame was a cowardly thing to do and Hux didn’t show that part of him to anyone. Thrawn appraised his words as he swallowed a spoonful of his stew and Hux took the break in the conversation to start on his salad, wanting to get something into his stomach so that he could start drinking without getting tipsy, very weary of humiliating himself again even if he very much wanted more of the sweet mead. The greens were tangy from the dressing and the nuts popped unpleasantly between his teeth. He chose to move on to his bread, resisting the urge to tear it into little pieces in his hands to occupy them.  
  
“We share some similarities in the way we conduct a ship. Under certain circumstances, I enjoyed and rewarded seeing my officers think for themselves, particularly if an uncommon move was made that ended in success. I could forgive mistakes, but anything bordering on deception earned a death sentence under my command. There are some things that must be nipped in the bud.”  
  
“I don’t disagree. I had a storm trooper defect. It was the first time it had ever happened in the history of the First Order. We had thought our system to be perfect. The selection of an appropriate punishment for when the trooper is caught was given to me and he will be executed by firing squad.”  
  
“Publicly or not?”  
  
“The word of the execution will be public, but not the actual event. Victories or displaying exactly what villains one is fighting against makes good propaganda, not live bloodshed by our soldiers, particularly against someone who used to be one of us. Ruling through fear doesn’t last and it only goes to validate those who would rebel. They must have real incentives that let them gain something rather than only obeying for fear of being diciplined. There’s a fine balance.”  
  
“Quite correct, General. The difficulty is in finding that exact point. I do not believe there is a single government that has yet to accomplish it.”  
  
Hux raised his glass. “Then let us be the first.”  
  
“Indeed.” Thrawn replied, bringing his glass to eye level before taking a drink from it in time with Hux.  
  
Dinner resumed after that and Hux found himself thoroughly enjoying the stew. The meat in it was tender, the dumplings soft and filled with herbs, and the broth bold. Being able to eat like this was almost unreal and Hux was just waiting for it to end like his gifts did when he was promoted and transferred ships, leaving his lover and his chocolate behind. It had been so strange having the man that Hux called embarrassing names in bed be the one to publicly award him with his promotion in ceremony as Hux looked him in the eyes and realized that he wasn’t the first bed mate that he’d trained and then promoted out of his life. At least here, Hux doubted that he was going to be sent away any time soon and that let him relax and begin to delight in things once again.  
  
“How did you develop your style of command?”  
  
Hux had never thought about that before. “I knew what I did and didn’t respond to with higher officers. Since too much of it was the latter, I was forced to use my instincts much more than I would have preferred. From there, it was trying to make logical conjectures on how to win over thousands of people and trying to avoid trial and error.”  
  
“Mistakes are not a crime, Hux. They are bound to happen and so long as you learn from them, some good comes out of the situation.”  
  
“I believe you, Grand Admiral, but that is very difficult to believe when one move has the potential to erase any ounce of respect that you fought to earn. Surely you of all people understand?”  
  
There was a pause in the conversation and Hux wondered if he’d overstepped his boundaries in seeking Thrawn's empathy.  
  
“Would you like to know what I think of your leadership.” Thrawn stated, not asking because he knew what Hux would say.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“The file on the last day of Starkiller base reads that during the beginning of the destruction, when you were forced to step away to convene with Supreme Leader Snoke, your crew, which had been noted as being the most effective in the First Order, began to panic. They were completely devoted to you and yet, without you, they couldn’t function. In your quest to show them your abilities and charisma, you neglected to let them flex their own skills. You crippled your own crew by not encouraging some of their own agency.”  
  
“That makes sense. Thank you, Grand Admiral.”  
  
The truth of the matter was that Hux nearly wanted to laugh. He’d done too much. Everything he’d done had never been enough and yet he’d actually blundered by finally proving that he was capable. The irony sliced through the muscles in his chest with glee. Reaching for his mead, Hux remembered himself and sipped at it rather than gulping it down. Thrawn took a dignified drink of his and then set it aside.  
  
“You put all of your forces into one central attack. Have you ever considered dividing your resources and striking at multiple fronts?”  
  
Hux locked eyes with Thrawn upon hearing those words. Talk of strategy after analyzing Hux on such a personal level was jarring and Hux was struggling to come back to the detached, detail oriented part of himself. Thrawn was tossing him a scrap of information. This was the game. If Hux revealed pieces of his character, Thrawn would reward him with discussing strategy. Hux chose to shove forward before Thrawn decided that he’d given Hux enough for that night.  
  
“That would require naval forces and storm troopers, but how would we be able to get them all into New Republic territory?”  
  
“You use what’s available.” Thrawn responded succinctly.  
  
Hux blinked, frustrated at having his bait yanked away. “Yes, I’m sure.”  
  
“Are you ready for dessert, General?”  
  
“I believe I’ll pass.”  
  
With as delectable as whatever was being served had to be, Hux wasn’t refusing it to be petty even through his frustration. The rich food has left him feeling overly full even with as little as he’d eaten that day. Thrawn didn’t let Hux get in the way of his own appetite, raising his hand in signal. Staff emerged to clear away the dinner plates and then bring out delicate bowls of warm, orange pudding. Wanting to at least sample it, Hux scooped up just a dab of it with his spoon and then tasted it. It was sweet and packed with odd spices. Hux gave in and decided to eat it, deciding that any stomach ache would be worth it. He envied Thrawn’s Chiss metabolism, which was probably the real reason that they got to eat like this given that Hux had a hard time believing that even the most protein dense slop they had in in the First Order would sustain him. It wouldn't surprise him if he put on weight while he was here, but it wasn’t like it would hurt him. When Hux set his spoon down and picked his napkin up off his his lap so he could wipe his mouth, Thrawn smirked.  
  
“Do you have enough to keep you busy in between our meetings?”  
  
Hux decisively felt like a child that was being kept out of their parents’ way. “The library on my data pad is quite extensive, thank you. And I enjoyed walking about today.”  
  
“One can only read or stroll around for so long.”  
  
“I’m not exactly sure what my other options are, Grand Admiral.”  
  
Thrawn didn’t provide him any suggestions and after that, their conversation largely dissolved until Thrawn excused himself from the table and ended the evening. 

  


Now, Hux wished he would have engaged Thrawn more when he brought up giving Hux more activities. Boredom had morphed into torpidity and despite the fact that Hux hated holomovies, had he possessed the option of watching one he would have readily seized it. The rain had picked up with a vengeance, sealing Hux inside. He was growing sick of reading. Trying to invent something different to do with his limited resources and recalling all of the art in Thrawn’s sitting room, Hux started searching for holorecords that were full of images of the works of various artists, just wanting something to look at. He’d come close to settling on a selection when the data pad displayed that he had a message. Pouncing on it, when he read the contact name and then what they had to say he was perplexed.  
  
Mitth’raw’nuruodo IX: Come to my quarters.  
  
Hux honestly had no clue how to respond to that. Those types of messages didn’t seem like something he’d receive from Thrawn and he pulled his head out of the gutter. It was his presence that was requested, not his body. He quickly typed something back.  
  
Gen. Hux: Yes, sir.  
  
As he set about getting his clothes back on, he considered taking a second to change Thrawn’s contact name. It would take up less space on the screen and would just be more pleasant to read. In the end, he decided that it could wait. He didn’t want to keep Thrawn waiting when the chances were there that they could be discussing tactics. After pulling his boots on, Hux swiftly exited his quarters and went across the hall to Thrawn’s door. To his surprise, it was unlocked and since Hux all ready had an invitation, he stepped in while announcing himself.  
  
“Grand Admiral, it’s General-”  
  
From the other room, he was cut off. “Hush. Come in here and keep your voice down.”  
  
Offended but still inquisitive, Hux located the voice as having come from the bedroom. His heart pulse escalated traitorously and even his mind pointed out that this was highly irregular. Unsure what was waiting for him when he opened the bedroom door, Hux none the less entered, movements stiff with uncertainty.  
  
“Good, you’re here. Sit next to me.”  
  
Thrawn was sitting on a chair that he’d pulled up to a rather large potted tree in the corner of the room. Bemused, Hux did as he was told, grabbing the other chair that had been sitting nearby and placing it next to Thrawn’s before sinking into it. Hux had never seen this type of tree before, but what he hadn’t noticed from his earlier vantage point was that there was an odd growth nestled between a fork in the plant. When Hux focused on it, he made a face. The pustule like thing was breaking apart and releasing a stream of yellowish, slick fluid.  
  
“What is that thing?”  
  
“Ysalamir egg.” Thrawn mumbled, his attention on the tree.  
  
“What?”  
  
A hand was held up to quiet him and Hux let out a sigh. Thrawn had some creature hatching in his bedroom and had invited Hux to watch it emerge from its shell. Hux almost wished that he’d been called here for sex even if he’d had every intention of refusing. The shell wasn’t rigid like most eggs and so the animal had to tear its way out rather than created a crack and chip away at it. When it got a limb through, Thrawn’s breath stuttered. So the Kaminoans had let him have a ysalamir. With all of the other accommodations he was being given, Hux shouldn’t have been surprised. There were no force users anywhere around their compound, but Thrawn must have wanted one just to keep as a pet. Hux had always been fond of Loth cats, but ysalamiri were ugly little brutes and Hux didn’t see the appeal of them with their odd combination of fur and scales.  
  
“Here she comes.” Thrawn whispered.  
  
His statement wasn’t premature. Only a few seconds after he’d spoken, the things head popped out and the egg split all the way down the middle, freeing the ysalamir. It was covered in embryonic fluid and was pale, squeaking feebly. Hux was disgusted, but Thrawn stood up, producing a towel that Hux hadn’t seen in his hand and picking up his animal. As he wiped it off, he looked at it like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. When he’d finished, Thrawn put it back on its tree before addressing Hux.  
  
“Now you know why I canceled our breakfast.”  
  
“To watch your lizard hatch.”  
  
Ignoring the distaste in Hux’s voice, Thrawn just continued on about his pet. “They can’t spend too much time away from their tree and you have to be very delicate with their claws as they feed through them. In a few hours I’ll start handling her. Ysalamir bond very quickly with their owners and since she saw me when she first hatched, that should help things along.”  
  
“How do you get ysalamiri to sit around your neck?” Hux asked, interest starting to pique now that the thing was less slimy and starting to fluff up its fur.  
  
“A modified uniform is required because they tend to sink their claws into you. The smaller ones can fit on your shoulder but when they grow large enough they can wrap themselves around your nape. If they feel safe enough with you, they’re quite fond of it. Mine would sleep while I was on the bridge when they felt like it.”  
  
Holding out his hand to the ysalamir, it sniffed him and then clicked. Perhaps making up its mind about Thrawn, it hesitantly nosed his finger and then hunkered back down against the bark. Thrawn didn’t try to stroke it, stepping away with a triumphant expression.  
  
“Was this not what you were expecting?” He teased.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Come, let’s move to the sitting room.”  
  
An desire struck Hux that he vocalized. “Would you show me all of your display pieces, Grand Admiral?”  
  
“Perhaps another time. I’ve been up since the middle of the night when the egg started to show signs of hatching and I’d prefer to have a drink and then rest before the midday meal.”  
  
Hux was actually quite disappointed even if he kicked himself for it. His growing dependence on Thrawn worried him. It was time that he found something substantial to do while he was here that didn’t involve waiting around for Thrawn to decide when he was in the mood for a quid pro quo. This went beyond the Chiss predisposition to not move until one was sure of themselves. Thrawn was just having his fun with him.  
  
After they’d moved into the main room and Thrawn had shut his bedroom door behind him, he went to the liquor cabinet and withdrew a bottle of a bubbly, clear liquid that Hux identified as sparkling water from a temperature controlled bucket. After opening it, he motioned for Hux to grab two of the glasses so that he could pour drinks for them. Hux flexed his fingers around the fine crystal of the glasses as he watched the water foam slightly as Thrawn measured out portions for them both. When he’d finished and set the bottle down after reaffixing the lid, Hux handed him his glass. Thrawn’s fingers brushed his and Hux shivered at the contact with his cold skin. Hux would guess that Thrawn’s body ran more than a few degrees cooler than his.  
  
Bringing his glass to his lips, Hux took a pull and then stopped, forcing himself to swallow what was in his mouth but not liking it remotely. The taste carried an odd tinge of something that Hux strongly disliked. He tried to keep it off his face and pretend to sip at his glass as was polite, but Thrawn wasn’t fooled.  
  
He let off a delicate and fleeting note of laughter. “You were so impressed with the fare here. It’s a shame that the streak had to end.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Grand Admiral, but I’m just not a fan of this.” Hux tried to explain.  
  
“There’s no need to apologize. It’s made from glacial water and carries traces of various minerals. It’s something that you either take to immediately or abhor.”  
  
Hux set his glass down, relieved that he didn’t have to drink it. Still, without it, he was left staring awkwardly at Thrawn as he savored his sparkling water. Giving something Hux something to do while Thrawn took his time with his drink, Thrawn proposed another question.  
  
“What was the officers’ academy like for you?”  
  
Faltering, Hux reluctantly started sifting through his memories on the subject. “It was difficult. I graduated at the top of my class, but it took much more effort than I really had to give. But I didn’t have a choice in the matter. If I wanted to prove myself, I had to rise above them all. Engineering was my strongest subject, but I struggled in communications among other things. I had to spend almost all of my spare time on working to understand the material. Since my father had established the academy, my instructors were particularly harsh with me to show that they weren’t displaying nepotism in any way so I couldn’t turn to them for help.”  
  
“And the other students?”  
  
“My father’s infamy preceded me when I entered the junior officers’ school and I was left a joke. When I established myself as the best one there, most of them went from being cruel to outright ignoring me. In a way, any attention was preferable to everyone acting as if you didn’t exist.”  
  
He was adamant in not explaining things further. His time on Arkanis was something he despised. All that he’d ever wanted growing up was a reprieve from the snide words of his father telling him that he could do better, be more. When Nana had been deactivated and scrapped, Hux ceased to have anyone that he believed spared even a moment of thought for him beyond what was wanted from him and how he was failing to deliver it. Arkanis was a planet of old beliefs and Hux’s lineage destroyed him socially. His peers saw him for what he was, Commandant Brendol Hux’s bastard. What they wrongfully assumed and what Hux was never able to change their minds about was that he hadn’t been handed a single thing. Quite the opposite, everything had been made as difficult as possible for him. It made too much sense why the first person, particularly an older man, to have any kind words to say about Hux had him at his beck and call.  
  
Wariness replaced his painful recollections. He didn’t want to repeat that final part here. It was a line that he wasn’t willing to cross for a multitude of reasons. And it wasn’t as if an invitation had been extended for Hux to contemplate accepting.  
  
“You went on to become the youngest general in the First Order.” Thrawn reminded him in a soft voice.  
  
Hux gave a wan smile. “I did.”  
  
“Come by before dinner. I’ll give you a tour of all of my artwork and we can discuss our strategy.”  
  
“Thank you, Grand Admiral. I will.”  
  
At that, Hux took his leave, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath once he was back in his quarters with the doors firmly shut behind him. Any control he may have had over this situation and himself was seeping away and shame burned inside of him like a hot coal. Hux would not allow himself to vie for Thrawn's attention. It had proved disastrous enough last time with Ren losing any ounce of respect he may have had for him and he wasn't going to have a repeat here. Disgusted with himself, Hux stripped bare and then went into the sonic shower, needing to scrub his skin raw before anxiety and vexation threatening to merge into something more self destructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ysalamiri are the coolest and I'm not even upset about the amount of time I've had to spend on wikipedia for this fic. Thanks for hanging in there. I appreciate all of the kudos and hits that you're sending my way and please don't be afraid to drop a comment if something comes to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Thrawn’s art collection was revealed to Hux to be eclectic and fascinating. Many of the pieces had belonged to the original Thrawn while others had been supplemented by the Kaminoans. Very few of them followed the traditional opulent ideas of beauty that Hux had been raised with. There were paintings that were nothing more than strange brushstrokes of color, sonnets that Thrawn roughly translated into Basic that sounded like nonsense to Hux, sheets of music that Thrawn told Hux sounded ethereal on the instruments that it had been written for, and old artifacts that had been created with the most intricate tool marks Hux had ever seen and that was all just part of the collection. They’d left off on Thrawn showing off a polished sheet of metal that Hux couldn’t grasp the appeal of. Nothing was scored into it and it wasn’t even an interesting material that caught the light to reveal its beauty. Thrawn repeatedly had tried to get Hux to stand in various spots to gain a different perspective on the thing to no avail. It was still just a silvery rectangle.  
  
“I still don’t see anything.” Hux repeated, bordering on whining.  
  
“Here. Step to where I am.”  
  
Hux backed up a pace so that he was in front of Thrawn.”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Here.”  
  
When one gloved hand came to rest on his hip and the other on the small of his back, Hux inhaled sharply and immediately blushed because of it. He ardently hoped both that Thrawn hadn’t noticed either. Guiding him back further, when Hux came to rest snugly against Thrawn, he closed his eyes, breath not coming easily. Thrawn stepped back to allow him space, removing his hands.  
  
“Here. Do you see it now?”  
  
Hux had forgotten all about the artwork and he winced at his behavior. After trying to subtly shake out his hands to get a grip on himself, he stared forward, not at all expecting what he was presented with. Evidently from this angle only, a map of the known parts of the galaxy was revealed in the metal. It was absolutely astounding, the coordinate lines so finely detailed that Hux had to focus to see them and the suns and planets overlapping attractively in the artist’s style. Hux leaned slightly to the side and the image instantly vanished. Moving back to his spot so that he could view it again, Hux found himself unable to look away. The color variation and etching were so subtle but Hux could easily declare it the most attractive thing he’d ever been presented with.  
  
“It’s fantastic.” He murmured.  
  
Thrawn smiled. With him, the gesture was never anything wide or overly expressive, but Hux was learning to read him. Right now, Thrawn was enjoying himself and Hux was as well even if he wasn’t sure how to show it. The only one who seemed a bit tense was Thrawn’s ysalamir, which Thrawn had put on his shoulder so that it could start getting used to the feeling of being perched there along with other people. When Thrawn had pulled Hux to him, it had chirped into his ear at the intrusion and even upon reclaiming some of its space, it didn’t appear pleased, eyeing Hux with suspicion. Having been there when it hatched, Hux was slightly offended that it behaved this way towards him, but the animal probably could sense Hux's mild distaste towards it.  
  
“That is one of my favorite pieces. The artist was a Keshian woman that died some years back. Because of her superior vision, she could see the images that she created in the metal from any angle as she worked. The purpose of it was for the beholder to have to be calm and focused in order for the beauty to be revealed.”  
  
The reverence in Thrawn’s voice for the Keshian ignited a spark of jealousy within Hux that he just as quickly smothered.  
  
“That’s amazing.”  
  
“I certainly think so.” Thrawn glanced at the chronopiece on the wall. “Come, it’s time for dinner.”  
  
After following Thrawn to the dining room, Hux took his seat next to him. They’d hardly settled into their chairs when the plates were brought out. As was his habit, Thrawn politely acknowledged the staff as everything was arranged. Hux did the same as his cutlery, napkin, and meal were presented to him. Tonight, they were served sort of rice dish inundated with various types of fish and vegetables, all of it dusted in bright seasonings. Wine that was the deepest red that Hux had ever encountered was poured for them both and Hux pulled his napkin into his lap before he forgot to do so. When the staff stepped away, Thrawn picked up his fork without his usual delay and Hux remembered that he’d skipped breakfast that morning. Hux was just glad that he hadn’t brought his pet to the table. Ysalamiri gained nourishment from their trees and were remarkably clean, but it just was in poor taste in Hux’s opinion to bring one into a dining room.  
  
Hux was able to eat in silence for a while before Thrawn set his silverware down and reached for his glass. After taking a drink, he addressed Hux, who in turn exchanged his fork for his wine.  
  
“Do you remember what I left you to ponder last time we spoke seriously?” He questioned.  
  
Hux rapidly searched his memory. “Yes. You stated that in order to place ships and troops into position for multiple simultaneous attacks we would have to use what was available.”  
  
“And your thoughts?”  
  
Having to race to think of something, Hux hoped his sabacc face was convincing. The truth of the matter was that Hux hadn’t come up with much regarding that cryptic statement. Thrawn played for the long game, though. His mind redirecting him to the metal map that Thrawn had made an extra effort to emphasize with Hux, a delicate section of the map that had glowed various colors ranging from oxidized copper to gold to emulate the color gradient in the real thing while still allowing the filigree underneath to be read presented itself.  
  
“The Kyber nebulae is on the easternmost border with New Republic space. But only smugglers fly into that space and foolish ones at that.”  
  
“Successful is the word you’re looking for. While the Kyber nebulae is indeed hazardous to inexperienced pilots, if one knows how to navigate it, it is an unguarded route into the heart of the New Republic.”  
  
Hux believed that he was finally beginning to grasp Thrawn’s plan of attack. Like in the old days when he broke through a snag in his engineering designs or outmaneuvered an enemy ship on the Finalizer, a shiver ran down his spine and the corners of his mouth were tugged upwards. Excited, Hux rushed to get what words he could out before Thrawn dropped the subject.  
  
“As useful as a route as it could be, it would also force every one of our ships through a bottle neck. However, we could use it to hide entire fleets and legions, a staging point rather than a battle field. If we were to divide our forces and begin with soft targets, we could draw in the New Republic and Resistance forces while our ships could break through the defenses around key planets to place troopers on the surfaces. All of our reinforcements would be within range.”  
  
“Now it is just a matter of selecting our targets and allocating resources.”  
  
With a smirk and a raised brow, Thrawn moved his attention from Hux to his wine glass, taking his time with a long drink. Accepting what he’d been given for now, Hux sampled his own drink. It had more body than he was used to and coated his tongue thickly, but he found that it was more than tolerable. After a while, dessert was brought out, a citrus sherbet. It wasn’t too sour or sweet and Hux finished it with much less guilt than he had with the pudding. One thing that Hux liked about Thrawn was that he didn’t feel the need to fill every moment with conversation and sitting quietly with him wasn’t an uncomfortable thing. Thrawn let a spoonful of sherbet melt against his palate with his eyes closed, the red markings under his eyes standing out against his skin.  
  
His boot grazed Hux’s under the table, but he didn’t move it away. It was just the lightest touch that most people wouldn’t have noticed. But Hux did. Chest tight and brain becoming muddled, he didn’t know what to do. Thrawn ended up taking the decision out of his hands after he swallowed the last bite of his dessert.  
  
“Good night, General.” He said, getting up from the table.  
  
Hux’s voice was embarrassingly weak. “Good night.”  
  
Thrawn walked out of the room after that and Hux watched him do so, watching his form move gracefully out of view. He swallowed with difficulty, wincing at himself. After running his hands through the sides of his hair in exasperation, he was forced to admit to himself that he had a problem. Arriving at the sensible idea that the first step in resolving it would be to leave before the staff came in to clear the table, Hux got to his feet and went straight to his quarters, furious.

  


At breakfast the next morning, which consisted of crepes filled with sauteed meats and vegetables with a side of crisp fruits and the hot, bitter drink that they’d had that first morning, Hux resisted commenting on the leather bound notebook that Thrawn had brought with him and set aside. After friendly enough good mornings were exchanged, Thrawn had tucked into his meal without much further conversation, leaving questions perched on the tip of Hux's tongue. Even if Hux had woken up hungry and was more than ready to eat, it was out of character for Thrawn to be the same. Hux had to wonder if he was just building suspense for when he finally addressed his notebook, if he ended up doing so at all. Hux hadn’t seen anything like the item in years. They were hardly used with data pads and computers being readily available and Hux wondered just how old it might be and if it was relevant to their work. Feeling daring and knowing that curiosity was likely something that Thrawn respected in moderate doses, Hux spoke up.  
  
“Grand Admiral, may I inquire as to what your notebook contains?”  
  
Thrawn seemed pleased that he’d asked. “I am not just a connoisseur of art, General. When the inspiration strikes me, I also create some of my own.”  
  
“Oh.” Hux was genuinely surprised, having expected some sort of historical diary.  
  
“I wanted to show you some of my work.”  
  
Not even being able to utter a lame syllable like last time in response, Hux just wiped his hands on his napkin and picked up the sketchbook after Thrawn pushed it over to him. It seemed like so personal and yet pretentious of Thrawn to want Hux to see his drawings. His arrogance was becoming something Hux could stomach, but just barely at times. After seeking his eyes one last time for permission, Hux opened the cover and carefully flipped to the first sketch. The pages were thick and carried a texture that make Hux’s skin crawl, but the feeling passed when he found himself staring at a near photo realistic drawing of Ko Paini from the neck up. It was done all in varying shades of gray and Hux was astounded. Continuing on to study each drawing in detail, Thrawn had captured a few of the staff members that Hux had seen, a stormtrooper in their armor, ysalamir egg, and when Hux flipped to the last drawing, he recognized himself. His expression made him sigh, knowing that this was how he’d presented himself to Thrawn enough for him to be able to draw it. His eyes were hard, lips set in ill contained malice. Hux closed the book and handed it back, humbled by how ugly his prejudice was.  
  
“These are astounding.” Hux told him, earnest. “I envy your talent.”  
  
“I would very much like it if you’d sit for me so that I could create something more in your likeness.”  
  
“I believe you captured my likeness perfectly all ready.”  
  
Thrawn tilted his head slightly. “I drew the side of you that you first displayed to me. I have not seen that man since you began to accept humility even if you still struggle. While they are not two entirely different people, they are separate sides. That is what I’d like to recreate with my pencils.”  
  
“So you’re asking me to pose for you?”  
  
“Not pose. I don’t want you doing anything to unnatural. While I’m not forcing you to do this at all, if you’d like, you could come back to my quarters and sit next to the window. The light is best there.”  
  
Hux was very unsure how he felt about the idea and he bought time to think about it by finishing his crepes. The request wasn't an unattractive one and with Thrawn’s skill, the drawing would turn out astounding. His face and hair being the few things about him that Hux was vain about, being immortalized with a more attractive expression was tempting. Beyond that, this was a highly obvious metaphor on Thrawn’s part that he seeing Hux as someone he could put his faith in and view as a whole person. And in turn, Hux felt safe enough around him to justify his answer.  
  
“All right. If you’d let me just finish my drink before we go.”  
  
Thrawn smiled. “Of course.”  
  
There wasn’t a lot left in his mug, so after a few swallows, Hux set it down. They rose and exchanged the dining room for Thrawn's quarters. As Thrawn opened the doors for him both, a thought came to Hux.  
  
“How long will this take?”  
  
“About an hour or two.”  
  
Blinking and questioning his commitment to this project, Hux still stayed right behind Thrawn until they were in the middle of the sitting room. Thrawn turned to him suddenly and Hux was left standing too close to him.  
  
“That chair to your right would work best.”  
  
It was his politely worded order to sit and prepare himself. Hux did just that, straightening his uniform jacket after he’d sank into the cushions and ghosting his fingers over his hair to see if it was all in place. From his best guess, it felt like it was and he relaxed a bit. As he did so, Thrawn went to his bedroom, emerging soon afterward with a pencil, eraser, sharpener, and his ysalamir on his shoulder. The animal looked over at Hux from its perch as Thrawn began to fiddle with the blinds and the lamps, feeling secure in its place above Hux and starting at him evenly. When Thrawn had finished, he moved a second chair into position a few feet away from Hux and sat down, posture the loosest Hux had seen with him while Hux sat stiffly, unsure of himself.  
  
“Lean back into the chair.”  
  
Hux did so, some of the pressure in his back releasing.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with my arms and legs?”  
  
“Whatever you please.” Thrawn answered. “I’m only drawing a portrait.”  
  
“Then how should I be angled?” Hux pressed, needing direction.  
  
Thrawn ignored him, examining the point of his pencil, assuring that his ysalamir had a solid grip on his jacket, and then balancing his sketchpad in his hand. As Hux watched him, he was unsure what to think or feel about both the odd situation he was in and less broad aspects of his life. Their eyes met as Thrawn loosened his gloves one finger at a time before pulling them off and setting them aside. Hux started to fidget, trying to get comfortable before Thrawn's voice made him freeze.  
  
“Perfect. Try not to move.”  
  
Hux’s body was angled away from Thrawn with his nose in the opposite direction. How the light was hitting him, Hux had no clue. The position twinged his neck slightly, but he was determined to stick it out and he took a deep breath. Letting it out, he moved only his eyes to look at Thrawn, but Thrawn’s focus was on the whole of him rather than his gaze as he started to get the defining lines of Hux drawn out. His hand work efficiently even if he was unafraid to apply his eraser and then redraw portions now and then. Eventually, his hands went from using broad, smooth movements to gently shading in portions and then once again erasing for highlight. After enough time had passed for the muscles in Hux’s shoulder to begin twitching on their own accord, Thrawn set his sketchbook down in his lap and Hux began to relax.  
  
“Not yet, General.”  
  
So Hux once again resumed his rigid posture. It was just like having to remain at parade rest for extended periods of time, grueling physically and mentally. That had been a punishment of choice for long periods of Hux's life, almost always with someone bellowing at him in the attempt to make him break and shed a tear so that he could be mocked further thrown in. Thrawn brought his index finger to his mouth and drew it along the inside of his lower lip, dampening it slightly. Taking that finger, Thrawn began to smudge the graphite in places along the drawing, his skin whispering against the paper. Still displeased with his product, he darkened areas and removed some of the gray in others before putting his pencil between his teeth to once again attack the graphite with his finger. Never in his life would Hux have imagined himself sitting in the Chiss Grand Admiral’s quarters watching him hold his pencil in his mouth as he drew him. The pencil and eraser once again in his fingers a few minutes later, Thrawn went over some of his old lines, redefining them and then adding a few last elements to Hux’s hair and creases to his uniform.  
  
“I’m finished.”  
  
Hux sighed and began rolling his joints as Thrawn cleaned up the edges of his drawing with the eraser. The ysalamir had fallen asleep and was emitting a soft, restless burbling now and then. Whether or not the thing was capable of dreaming Hux pondered at. After staring at his drawing for a while, Thrawn offered his hand to Hux, his cold fingers supple and making Hux’s bones appear overly delicate when he took it and got to his feet.  
  
“Thank you, Armitage. I don’t receive chances like this often.”  
  
Hearing his first name made Hux start. It hadn’t been used in his presence for nearly a year. If it wasn’t for the way it had been barked at him as a child, he might not have even remembered it at all with as little as it was used in favor of titles such as “Cadet Hux” which had impersonally come to morph into “General Hux”. Spoken in Thrawn’s low, level tones, the syllables weren’t forced to compete for dominance as they were spat out. It was all allowed to gently roll off of the tongue. For the first time, Hux was able to find beauty in the name. Hux swallowed, skin feeling too tight.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
The notebook was handed to him, still open to the drawing. Hux tilted it into the light and his teeth clenched. With the way the light caught his hair and facial structure, he appeared undeniably handsome in this depiction. That wasn’t what was leaving his fingers threatening to dig into the expensive paper. His eyes were wide, mouth nearly parted. There was a gentle flush on his cheeks that touched his ears and neck, but what was most telling was that his pupils were angled straight forward. He wore a gentle expression of an awe and he knew exactly why, unable to continue his doubt with this evidence.  
  
And Thrawn knew it as well. Gently, he took his notebook back from Hux and set it on the seat of the chair, placing his pet next to it, who just cracked open a few of its eyes before deciding to resume its nap. He stepped closer to him until Hux could Thrawn’s breath puff against his jaw.  
  
“Voice your thoughts.” He whispered.  
  
"Do I have permission to speak plainly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
“You are cruel, conceited, self-serving, and you are manipulating me.”  
  
“You are letting yourself be manipulated and aside from that, you also fit the definition of those words.”  
  
Hux’s voice were unsteady. “You're redirecting.”  
  
"But am I wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Thrawn, are you?"  
  
“I can’t answer that for you.”  
  
“You can assist.”  
  
Needing to confirm or prove something to be otherwise, Hux shakily let out the breath he’d been holding, his eyes falling to focus on Thrawn’s to his lips. When Thrawn mirrored the action with him, Hux balked.  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
After Hux nodded ever so slightly, Thrawn’s hands slid into his hair and around one side of Hux’s jaw. Hux let himself be pulled down and into Thrawn, his mind heavier than on that first night here. His lips were soft and cool against his and Hux let his eyes close. After a few seconds, Thrawn pulled away just a fraction, fingers carding through the hair at the nape of Hux’s neck. Bringing his hands to rest against his chest, Thrawn’s heart beat erratically under his palm. The smell of his skin was crisp and heady and Hux’s could feel the heat rising to his face. He wasn’t alone there, spots of cerulean spreading across Thrawn’s cheeks. Hux kissed him, but when Thrawn responded forcefully in return, wanting to deepen the contact, Hux pushed him away, stepping back.  
  
“Tell me why, Armitage.”  
  
“Tell you what?”  
  
“Why you won’t let yourself have this.”  
  
Something inside of Hux finally broke apart. “I’m tired of playing your game!”  
  
“It’s not part of my line of questions. I just want to know.”  
  
“Then why tell you? Deduce it from my file. I’m sure that you have all ready, but you just get off on hearing it from me.”  
  
Finally gathering enough pieces of his shattered resolve, Hux turned on his heels, heading for the door. His hand was over the panel when Thrawn’s voice carried over Hux’s screaming thoughts.  
  
“That’s not why I’m doing it.”  
  
“Then tell me why, Thrawn.”  
  
For the first time, Thrawn was unsure, but he pressed forward tentatively. “Have you spoken to Ko Paini?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What did you discuss?”  
  
Hux racked his memory, head throbbing. “The original Grand Admiral, the cloning process, Lothal. Why does it matter?”  
  
“Because you’ve been lied to, Hux. By Paini and Snoke.”  
  
“Then prove it to me! Tell me what I don’t know.”  
  
“I. Can’t.” Thrawn articulated slowly, teeth bared. “You have to figure it out yourself. I told you that I would come to tell you things in time. That was for both of our sakes.”  
  
“Then I have no reason to believe you.”  
  
Thrawn stepped over to him, placing a few fingers on Hux’s wrist in a gentle attempt to get him to drop his hand away from the door panel. The touch made Hux’s arm sink a few inches before he came back to himself. Even in his first two interactions with Thrawn, Hux hadn’t been this outraged. It was a new sting of a completely different delivery. Biting his lip after his nails didn’t provide the relief he sought when he gouged them along his palms, he could swear he could taste where Thrawn had kissed him. That was what burst the dam.  
  
“You wanted to know why I stopped. Fine. I threw myself at the first masculine figure that had a soft voice and a hand that was never raised to me. He bought me nice things and told me he loved me and it was all I could have ever wanted. And then he threw me away like he was nothing just like he had with every other junior officer that had been damaged enough to come to him. His name was Commander Jack Trobana and he was everything to me. He basically served the same purpose as Nana, just being a stand in for an absent parent. The only difference was that I was sick enough to undress for him. It's barely any different here. I don't even like you in the manner I did Jack. He at least could pretend to give a damn about me and be subtle about using me for his amusement, unlike you. Just because I'm stuck with you doesn't mean that I need you to pet my hair and tell me that I'm good for something. And that's what I'm remembering.”  
  
By the end of his litany, he was in a fine froth and had started shouting. Even with that knowledge, collecting himself seemed impossible. He was shaking and his words had barely made it around the lump that was forming in his throat.  
  
“I know.” Thrawn murmured. “Under Trobana's command was the sole time you ever received full marks. Everyone else had to grade you overly harshly in order to prove to your father that they weren’t playing favorites. He was the only one to ever give you complete points across the board. Even if you had almost assuredly earned them, it was telling.”  
  
Hux leaned against the wall, wanting to run, fight, anything other than just stand in one spot, but he couldn’t bring himself to do any of it. When Thrawn kept his distance rather than try to touch him, Hux thanked the stars.  
  
“He took advantage of you. You were young and hungry for praise and he should have been thrown out an airlock for preying upon that.”  
  
Hux sniffed, voice betraying him. “Are you any better?”  
  
“Armitage,” Thrawn was clearly reacting to the accusation. “I’ve been wanting you to tell me these things on your own accord so that we can establish a level of trust that goes beyond what your file read. You were reluctant with me, so I provided incentive with sharing my strategy for the First Order with you.”  
  
“Trust has to go both ways.”  
  
His eyes closed. “Yes, I suppose it does. I’m sorry.”  
  
“As am I! My father knew about my affair, did you read that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Finally, something that you don't know. He never told me explicitly, but when I was promoted and, at the ceremony, Trobana presented me with my new title, I could see my father make the connection. And I didn't care. Even with as much as Trobana had hurt me, I had finally found a way to get out from under my father's thumb. You pose just as much of a thrill, if not more. A Chiss clone. If anyone got wind of the fact that I've been living here just letting you bat me around I'd be disavowed. And if I was just slightly more of a blubbering fool, I would let you do anything you pleased without complaint. I'd probably beg for it. But no. Now, you're just yet another figure that I have to bow down to no matter how much I despise it."  
  
“This has gone much further than I had intended.”  
  
The obviousness of that statement did it for Hux. Without another word, Hux finally opened the doors and left. Perhaps reacting to the tension in the room, Thrawn’s ysalamir let out a piercing note that rang in Hux’s ears as he stormed back to his quarters, locking himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost have another chapter ready to go, but I'm going to be very busy in late August/early September. Please be patient with me and check back now and then because I'm not giving up on any of my current fics, but a brief hiatus is more than likely coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux’s data pad had was still on, his diligence as an officer keeping him from completely powering it down. Each time he received a new message, he read it, even if he didn’t respond. Thrawn had wisely cancelled their lunch and dinner together and when several hours had passed, the staff sent him an alert stating that they were at his door. Not having the fight to turn them away, Hux opened the door and received not a meal but a large cup of a rich, spiced drink that Hux could detect bourbon inside of under the heat and flavors. Knowing that he needed something in his system even if he didn’t remotely want to eat, he sipped at it, irate at Thrawn for accounting for his needs. Thrawn’s manners also extended to his messaging, something that Hux was forced to stop trying to ignore for a few seconds when his data pad dinged again. This was only the second message from him even after all that had happened.  
  
G Adm. Thrawn: The weather is supposed to clear up for a short window in about a half hour. I will be outside should you want to join me.  
  
G. Adm. Thrawn: I understand your anger and I don’t expect you to move beyond it for my sake. However, I am asking you to remember Paini and Snoke’s words.  
  
This time, Hux didn’t immediately cast the data pad aside. He was going to tell Thrawn that he wanted to return to the Finalizer and now would be the best time. "No" wasn't going to be an answer Hux would accept. He had enough of a concept of their joint plan to finish it himself. The only thing that kept him from gathering up all of his things like he kept challenging himself to do was that the idea that Hux was being lied to by somebody prickled at him. If it was Thrawn, he could move past it and accept that yet another person had decided to play him for a fool, but if it wasn’t, the worst possible outcome went far beyond Hux getting overly attached to someone who just wanted him for a quick lay. He wasn’t going to be able to return to his ship in good consciousness until he had one last conversation with the Grand Admiral, no matter how unreliable Thrawn currently was.  
  
Looking out the window, Thrawn had been wrong about the weather. Rain had started cascading down in sheets and the wind was whipping it nearly sideways. However, he’d sent no message amending their meeting place and Hux knew that Thrawn would be true to his word and wait for him there. Bracing himself for an uncomfortable talk in horrible weather, Hux pulled on his hat and great coat. They would only keep him dry for a few minutes, but it was better than going out in nothing but his uniform. After pulling on his gloves, Hux picked up his data pad and sent a quick response before leaving.  
  
Gen. Hux: I’ll be there.  
  
Hux took purposeful steps across the hallway. Upon reaching the doors to the outdoor walkway, he angled the brim of his cap to better deflect the rain and made sure that it was sitting firmly on his head. Upon stepping outside, the wind buffeted him and threw buckets of rain upon him, thunder clapping overhead. It was frigid and his skin became covered in goosebumps as he made his way over to Thrawn, who was standing still as a statue by the railing. He turned upon hearing Hux approach, unfazed by the storm. If it weren’t for the safety rails that had been built tall with the Kaminoans in mind, Hux wouldn’t have felt remotely safe out there.  
  
“Thank you, Hux.” Thrawn said, voice giving nothing away.  
  
Hux didn’t give. “I’m not sure it’s worth braving the weather to see you yet.”  
  
“Are you going to ask me to dismiss you?”  
  
“I need a few more pieces of information before I decide.”  
  
“That’s wise. Ask me whatever you want. At this point, you’ve earned any answer that I have the ability to provide you.”  
  
There were a lot of questions that Hux needed to propose, but he unabashedly let one take priority.  
  
“Why did you kiss me, Thrawn? All I am is a washed up, desperate, little man who wasn’t ready to be the overachiever that everyone wanted me to be. I’ve been horrible to you. All of that together would sap away any appeal I might possess unless you see me as some sort of conquest.”  
  
Thrawn took a deep breath and then let it out, turning his head to look out at the ocean, eyes bright and blood rising to the surface of his skin despite his anxiousness. “It is very hard not to be enamored with you when you’re one of the first people I have clear memories of. You’re one of the few constants that I can rely upon even with your flaws.”  
  
Hux’s brow knitted together. “How is that possible? You have all of the original Thrawn’s memories.”  
  
“Paini and Snoke both told you interconnecting but different lies. Because of them, we are highly interdependent upon one another for separate reasons. Think carefully.”  
  
“Thrawn-”  
  
Having been ready to just demand Thrawn be frank with him, Hux caught on a moment later after cross referencing the conversation with his knowledge of history. Floored, his temper fell away and he leaned in close to Thrawn so that their voices wouldn’t be easily picked up above the sounds of the storm and their faces were hidden from any cameras. That was probably exactly why Thrawn had Hux meet him out here to begin with.  
  
“Paini told me that you were undamaged by the bombing of the lab on Lothal.”  
  
“It is very difficult to kill a clone while they are still developing. Many of the clone soldiers carried minor defects from slight variances in the chemicals that they were exposed to or equipment malfunctions. In the majority of cases, the flaws were something that the military could take advantage of with various methods of thinking and physical ability creating the diversity that victory often hinged on. For me, the nanobots that were supposed to recreate Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s exact neurological pathways, and thus his memories, were damaged. I have an incomplete record of his life.”  
  
“Do they know?”  
  
“Yes, they do. There is a reason that you weren’t simply executed and replaced by myself.”  
  
“That’s why I was needed here. You aren’t capable of coming up with the complete plan on your own. I was here to fill in the gaps. That was Snoke’s secret he was keeping from me.”  
  
“Only part of it, I’m afraid. What is the real question we should be asking, Armitage?” Thrawn murmured.  
  
Hux went numb, no longer feeling the rain dripping down his collar. “Whether or not we live when this is all over.”  
  
“I wanted you as my ally because of this. Even if I do not have enough of Thrawn’s experiences to dominate the galaxy, I can still fend for my life. Doing so requires you being on my side. Do I have your trust now?”  
  
“I don't have any other choice.”  
  
“If we’re going to discuss this, it needs to happen where we have some degree of confidence.”  
  
"Like out here?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
“It wouldn’t make sense for them to kill us before they have their plan of action. That buys us some time, but if we don’t continue to work, they’ll know that we suspect them.”  
  
“That was the reason why I was drawing this out between us. It held the purpose of creating time to plot against them in turn. That and I needed to know that if you learned what I had been told explicitly by Ko Paini would be in my best interest to keep hidden from you whether or not you would turn it against me. I had to learn what kind of person you are.”  
  
“You’ve needed my help since the first day.”  
  
Thrawn nodded gravely. “I was never meant to leave this planet from the moment that they found out that I wasn’t a perfect copy of Grand Admiral Thrawn.”  
  
“I had a feeling that Snoke was going to have me killed before I came here. What I would give to have that have been just a faulty intuition.”  
  
“We need one another to survive.”  
  
“I know.” Hux muttered.  
  
"I want to see what lies beyond Kamino, Armitage. Do you?"  
  
"Yes. You need me on this Thrawn, but the reverse is also true. I understand and accept that."  
  
Thrawn nodded, relieved. “Come, let’s go back inside.”  
  
Hux began to follow before hesitating. “Thrawn.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You’re more than just Mitth'raw'nuruodo eight.”  
  
“Thank you.” Thrawn murmured, eyes gleaming and the two words not seeming to convey just how struck he was by Hux’s compliment.  
  
Hux tried to smile, the weight of what he said getting to him as well. Nobody had ever told him anything similar to that. It seemed prudent that the same thing not happen to someone else if Hux could prevent it. Thrawn finally found his voice.  
  
“Armitage, I can’t give you anything more than what I have here. If you don’t trust me now, we won’t make it through this.”  
  
“I know. I want to have faith in you. I have to.”  
  
“Then there is a chance.”  
  
Hux sighed. "A chance is no guarantee. I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Thrawn let Hux go at that, letting him get far ahead before he presumably started to follow to get out of the downpour. After entering his quarters, Hux resisted the urge to stand around aimlessly and went into the refresher, shedding all of his soaked clothes and letting them fall into the shower with a wet thud. The dampness had finally started to seep into his bones and he was shivering hard, clenching his jaw so that his teeth wouldn't chatter. This was one of those times were taking care of himself was the last thing that he wanted to do, but if he wanted to avoid going catatonic it was a necessity. After pulling on a clean pair of pajamas and wrapping a blanket around himself, Hux picked up his data pad and pulled up the conversation with the kitchen droid.  
  
Gen. Hux: Can I have something substantial but not extravagant brought to my quarters?  
  
COO-21: Of course, General. We'll have that brought to your door immediately.  
  
As he waited, started to get some of his body heat back, he opened the small conservator in the corner and pulled out a bottle of water, making himself actually drink it rather than just sip at it. He felt like garbage, but he couldn't let himself wallow when there were very real dangers ready to sink their teeth into him. Perhaps that wasn't an accurate thought. All ready, he was in some beast's jaws, only now, he was aware of it and starting to try to wriggle out between the teeth. No part of him wanted to die at Snoke's hands. Through out his life, he'd been prepared to lay down his life for the First Order should things come to that, but no longer, not when Snoke attempting to wring him dry of any usefulness that Hux could provide and then throw him away. If anything, he would survive just to spite the old wizard and everyone else that had forced him into this position. Bitterness starting to make him too emotional, Hux took some deep breaths, focusing on the feel of the cold bottle in his hands.  
  
The data pad went off and Hux barely glanced at it before going to the door. A staff member was there with a tray that held a covered dish, glass of blue milk, napkin, and utensil. Not wanting his space violated right now when he was feeling so on edge, Hux held out his hands to take the tray. The server was reluctant, not wanting to breech protocol.  
  
"Sir, I can take this inside and set the table. There's no need for you to assist."  
  
"I understand that, but I'd like to do it myself. It's not a trick, I assure you. You won't be in any trouble."  
  
At those magic words, he finally let Hux take the tray. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hux stepped back inside and the doors shut behind him. As he set the tray down and began to arrange everything on the table, he shook his head slightly at the encounter. Even if he remembered his days of having to run errands for higher officers and sometimes being put in situations where a lack of clear guidelines and incorrect guessing earned him a swift reprimand, it likely couldn't be remotely compared to being a staff member around the clock. Non droid servers carried an odd dichotomy of indications. Either you hired beings because droids couldn't be afforded or to show off the talent of a flesh and blood staff that could out preform droids. The people on Kamino fell into the latter. Hux's mother had been the former. The Hux family had started to fall as the Empire began to weaken and Arkanis became more of a battle ground with each passing day. From the rumors that had reached Hux despite his initial isolation and later shunning, his mother had been hired on as a kitchen worker due to her desperate pleas for steady work and youthful looks rather than any real need for her assistance around the Hux manor and after only a few months of employment there, she'd vanished. It was a polite word for her being turned away either by Brendol Hux when he grew tired of her or by Charise Hux when she found out what Brendol had been up to with her. Even with the little Hux could remember about Charise, Hux believed that the only reason she'd remove her from the house would be to get her away from Brendol for his mother's own well being. It suddenly struck him as strange that he never knew his mother's real name. Before then, he'd never given it much thought, it always being something that caused him too much anguish to think about.  
  
But again, he was working himself up when he really couldn't afford to. After setting up the contents of the tray to his liking, Hux took a seat and put his napkin in his lap. He eyed the blue milk, never having been a fan of it and it's odd, vaguely buttery taste. But it was wholesome and Hux was determined to drink all of it before it lost its chill. Moving on, he uncovered the dish and could have wept at what he saw. Interestingly shaped pasta was smothered in a cheese sauce and sprinkled with spices. It was still steaming and his mouth watered even through his exhaustion. With his appetite miraculously returning at being presented with such an easy dish to get down that he could enjoy as well, Hux picked up his spoon and tucked in. He'd only gotten to have this a few times, each in rather nice restaurants with Jack. Jack had laughed at him, telling him that there were more adult things on the menu to choose from, but Hux endured being teased, ordering the dish and just attempting to savoring every bite. It tasted magnificent and it wasn't as if Jack wasn't going to take him to bed later no matter what the price was of what he ordered. Even if it had just been a lucky coincidence of the kitchen going off of his request for something full of calories and readily palatable, it went farther than they ever could have calculated in revitalizing him. As he finished up his food, he found himself at last calm, it not overly sleepy. He drank the last of the milk and then set the glass aside. They dishes could be cleaned up later. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
Overly full but needing to wake up, Hux went back to the refresher. After placing his damp but no longer sopping clothes into the laundry shoot, he turned the shower onto the water setting and turned the temperature up high. He undressed and stepped into the water, initially flinching back before getting used to it and letting the spray fall over him. Cleaning himself had always been a relaxing ritual for Hux, but right now, he needed to wake up and think things over, not fall into bed and pass out. After working some soap over his body and then washing and conditioning his hair, Hux put the water on cold, the jolt of the icy water highly unpleasant, but he bore it, not moving out from under it. He put his head back, letting it cascade down his head and neck and down his back. He always hated doing this, but back at the academy, when he needed to study and was nodding off, this was his solution. After counting slowly to sixty, Hux turned the water off and turned on the dry setting, letting the lukewarm air bring some of the heat back into skin. As he shook his hair out, chills finally subsiding, his head was clear. He turned off the shower and went to the bedroom, leaving his pajamas behind and just sitting down in his armchair and looking out the window at the rain.  
  
He still didn't like what Thrawn had done in withholding everything from him and baiting him to get him to believe in him. And he never had to. All he had to do as accept that it had happened and move on. He had greater concerns than feeling jerked around by Thrawn. It was time to stop hating and kissing him and just work with him. Imperfect copy or not, Thrawn was a powerful ally and that was just what Hux needed. The only draw back was that while Thrawn was vastly intelligent, he was inexperienced presumably in most things beyond the compound. Hux could put him in nearly any position as long as Thrawn had enough data to go off of. All of that left Hux largely having to be the one to formulate things, a task that he was ready for.

  


  
Hux woke up the next morning to his data pad chiming incessantly, getting louder and louder with each alert that Hux ignored. Concern finally breaking through his foggy mind, Hux groped for it on the bedside table and then brought it to his face to go from disgruntled squinting to clapping his hand over his mouth in horror.  
  
Dr. Paini: General, you have an incoming holocall with the Supreme Leader in the conference room. A staff member will lead you there when you are ready.  
  
The data pad nearly fell out of Hux's fingers as his heart rate began to thunder in his ears and his breathing grew rapid and shallow. He had to know. Why else would he be calling? He knew that he and Thrawn were conspiring. This was it. There was no moving forward from this. They were to hear to serve a purpose that neither of them wanted to accomplish any longer. Somehow, Snoke must have received information on the conversation that they'd had out in the rain. Even with as likely as that was, it was either that or Snoke had gathered it from their thoughts as Ren could only on a much more massive scale and that absolutely terrified Hux. Something a little more rational inside of him took over. That was exactly it. It was unlikely. Poor timing was an unfortunate part of the universe. The odds were there that the Supreme Leader's call was just at a horrifying moment. He needed to remain calm and deal with this accordingly and without more panic, that ship having all ready sailed and leaving Hux repeatedly performing basic tasks such as dressing himself and trying to clean himself up akin to defusing a bomb in difficulty. But Hux had been forced to work while his mind and body betrayed him for nearly two decades now and it was something that he could push himself through if he worked hard enough. There were some days where no matter how much he wanted to go out and show that he was strong enough to be there with everyone else, he just couldn't and he'd take a sick day or lie his way into finding some time to recuperate and avoid completely collapsing. This was not any such time for those options to be available.  
  
Gen. Hux: Thank you, I will be there in just a moment.  
  
But before he did, Hux needed a second opinion, even if his teeth were clenched as he sent the message and waited for a reply after pulling up his conversation with Thrawn.  
  
Gen. Hux: Snoke called me.  
  
He didn't have a lot of time to spare before he needed to quit stalling and go meet with Snoke. After waiting impatiently for a few minutes and nearly giving up, Thrawn's reply appeared.  
  
G. Adm. Thrawn: You need to stay calm and not assume the worse.  
  
Reading that nearly made Hux hurl his data pad at the wall.  
  
Gen. Hux: You don't think I know that?!  
  
G. Adm. Thrawn: Armitage, I'm sorry. I don't have anything substantial I can offer you here. In a best case scenario, he is just asking for a status update on our collaboration. Don't lie to him. We don't know what Ko Paini has been telling him. Come to my quarters afterwards and we'll discuss your meeting.  
  
Sighing, Hux knew that he needed to just leave the conversation at that and head to the conference room. Hands clenched tight enough to put a strain on the muscles going all the way up to his shoulders, Hux slipped out his quarters, readily spotting not a staff member, but a storm trooper. His escort saluted him and Hux nodded, shaken but hiding it as best as he could right then. The only person who would come to like this even less than Hux was currently would likely be Thrawn.  
  
“This way, General.” She directed.  
  
They walked down the hallway until they reached the fork, heading in the opposite direction to where the dining room was. She opened a door for him and he entered without another word. It was just a small conference room, a circular table with an abundance of chairs, nothing extravagant. The holomachine was glowing, ready to accept a call. Hux pressed a few buttons and the image of the Supreme Leader solidified. The three dimensional picture of him was only about a meter high and despite knowing what a snake he was dealing with, poised to strike him at any false movement, not having Snoke towering above him set Hux at some degree of ease. He remained standing out of respect.  
  
“Supreme Leader.” He greeted, proud of his voice sounding normal.  
  
“General. How is your stay on Kamino?”  
  
Snoke wasn’t asking to be amiable. His question was intrusive and meant to shake Hux, something he refused to allow to happen.  
  
“It has been highly educational. The Grand Admiral has been fascinating to work with. We are in the stages of solidifying the details of an idea we came up with together as to striking against the remnants of the New Republic and the Rebellion.”  
  
Snoke sneered. “And how has working with him been, General?”  
  
Thrawn’s words rang in Hux’s ears as if he’d heard rather than read them. Don’t lie to him.  
  
“He enjoys toying with me, but I desire to create a complete plan with him so I allow it. I assure you, it is not getting in the way of our progress.”  
  
Perhaps Hux was mistaken, but Snoke seemed to pause for just a moment, either not expecting Hux’s candor or not having expected their relationship to develop into what Hux was describing given his record of behavior. Hux couldn’t exactly blame him.  
  
“And what have you thought of so far?”  
  
“Utilizing the Kyber nebulae to hide additional ships as we attack the center of the New Republic.”  
  
Snoke made the sickening look that Hux had always assumed was his smirk. “Good, very good, General. I can see that placing you here has come to bear fruit. Perhaps soon, you may even get to return to us as a hero.”  
  
“I’d very much like that.”  
  
“How much longer do you believe you’ll need before you officially propose your plan?”  
  
That made Hux have to struggle for an articulate answer. “No more than a few sets of rotations at the latest, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“We do not have that sort of time, not with the reputation of the First Order being so tarnished and with the advantage we have over the New Republic beginning to wane. I will give you one week.”  
  
Blanching, Hux dared to voice what he was thinking.  
  
“And if we need more time?”  
  
“This was your chance to redeem yourself, General. Should you prove to not to be up to the task, then you have no place within the First Order and will be dealt with as such.”  
  
“And the Grand Admiral?”  
  
Snoke gave a rumbling note of amusement that vibrated unpleasantly in Hux’s jaw. He could only hope that the question came off as petty or merely curious versus the concern that spiked inside of him when Hux had asked it. This meeting had to end before Hux did something foolish like he had when he allowed his temper and questioning of Snoke to bleed through until it was visible. Hux was thoroughly convinced that if Snoke believed that he had blind faith in him, he wouldn’t have been sentenced to death like this. Even if Hux didn’t hold Snoke in a position of some prophetic leader, he wasn’t the type of being who would toss aside a useful resource if it didn’t come with too many problems to warrant its presence. And Snoke did have his purpose. He was the figurehead that the Resistance would target rather than Hux. Not long ago, he’d been ready to bring the First Order back into power, but not for Snoke. Everything he did was for himself and that was what made him too unpredictable for Snoke to utilize for too long.  
  
Like nearly every holocall Hux had ever had with the Snoke, it was brief and ended abruptly without any official words of goodbye. The image dissolved as it was cut off from the other end. As much as Hux wanted to sit down and wrap his arms around himself, now was not the time or place. Thrawn needed to be informed about what had just been discussed. It felt like his head was being gripped by an icy hand and the pressure was threatening to throw Hux into an episode, but his fury over the thought actually worked to pull him back to himself somewhat. Not here, he snarled at himself internally. With the fingers around him loosening but not entirely leaving him, Hux left the room and dismissed the storm trooper before she could speak.  
  
“I can find my own way back, thank you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He walked slowly, not relaxing until the trooper was out of the hallway entirely. As he approached Thrawn’s quarters to find the door unlocked, Hux found himself able to think more clearly, the weight gone. Bemused, he’d have to bring that up with Thrawn, particularly with the feeling having been after dealing with Snoke. It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation, but it was uncommon. Still, now wasn't the time do ponder that. Thrawn was waiting for him on the sofa and readily rose upon the door opening, walking over to Hux.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Hux shook his head to clear it. “He just asked how I was doing and if we were working together.”  
  
“That was all?”  
  
“I think so, but he’s suspicious. Snoke is never one to communicate unnecessarily. However, if he had his mind made up we’d be dead all ready. Let me just sit down for a moment, Thrawn, please.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Thrawn said, his rough voice softening. “I had breakfast brought here when you’re ready for it.”  
  
Instead of thanking him, Hux just went and sank into the cushions of the sofa, putting his head back.  
  
“We have one week.”  
  
Thrawn didn’t require an explanation. “I see.”  
  
All he wanted was for Thrawn to ignore him until Hux was ready to have a full conversation, but Thrawn just stood there awkwardly. Just because Hux didn’t want him to set him off further by trying to snap him out of this in his usual brutal method of dealing with his emotions, Hux spoke up, keeping things succinct.  
  
“Give me a few minutes. Please. I need you not to speak loudly or touch me. And please stop hovering over me. It’s just making things worse.”  
  
Thrawn nodded, having the sense to just completely leave the room. Not bothering to see where he went, when he heard the door shut, Hux let out a shaky breath. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold them off for long, Hux let the tears start to slip down his face, his shoulders starting to wrack even if his sobs were silent. He hadn’t cried in years, having always managed to drown out whatever was buzzing around his mind and threatening him with falling apart with his own brand of hedonism. But not here. There was no officers’ lounge to drink at and draw in the attention of some other officer, nothing mindless to distract himself with, and certainly no space just to lose himself, letting numbness take over. Allowing himself this without sinking his nails into his skin to ground himself as was his usual habit, Hux figured he’d get it all out after a few minutes. But then those minutes passed by. And then more.  
  
Eventually, Thrawn reentered the room and went to a stereo in the corner, selecting some calm music that would have had a more relaxing effect if he hadn’t raised the volume to an unpleasantly high level. That done, Thrawn approached him with a damp cloth as Hux sat there, knuckle between his teeth and knees drawn up to his chest. When Hux didn’t acknowledge him, he just sat down next to him, gently dabbing at his face and neck with the cloth. It was cold and left a light sheen of water on his skin that calmed some of the heat there, but being tended to like this just sent Hux spiralling further into himself.  
  
“Armitage, I was wrong about you. I shouldn’t have pushed you to this point. I apologize profusely.”  
  
It was difficult for Hux to hear him above the music even at this distance, but that had to be the point.  
  
Hux’s voice was shattered when he used it. “This wasn’t all you.”  
  
“But I was a large part of it. I am not Mitth’raw’nuruodo. I can read files and draw conjectures, but I lack the real experience to make anything of that data.”  
  
“It’s a good thing I’m here, then.”  
  
Thrawn smiled slightly at the jest. “My memories are very spotty. I have nearly all of Thrawn’s early to mid years, but after that, there’s only pieces. Vague memories of his ascent to power, the Chimaera, and some of the people involved in both. There’s only so much you can supplement with the records, but that’s beside the point. Do you know why Thrawn kept ysalamiri, Armitage?”  
  
“They are rumored to be able to repel the force.”  
  
“Not just rumored. They do. That much I am sure of.”  
  
“Please speak plainly to me, Thrawn. I can’t handle your riddles right now.”  
  
Thrawn did so, initially seeking Hux’s gaze before giving up when Hux didn’t offer it. “I know where the cameras are and aren’t here. They aren’t something that can be hidden like bugs. Compounded with the fact that there’s no way most droids would have been able to survive the weather we were in when we had our discussion, that leaves only one reason for him starting to believe that we are wise to him. He’s a force user, one of the most powerful the galaxy has ever seen. I wouldn’t bet against the possibility that his powers extend to here. Because I have my ysalamir, the only person who he could have gotten the information from is you.”  
  
It made too much sense. The sickening idea of having Snoke in his thoughts came dangerously close to setting Hux off again. It was so incredibly vile and intrusive that Hux felt like he was going to be ill, his thoughts bringing him close to gagging numerous times. That monster was listening to his thoughts. How long had he been doing so? From the first time that Hux’s name was brought to him? Hux had always had a vague idea that the horrible sensation outside the conference room was Snoke, but having it confirmed was something else entirely.  
  
“Armitage, you need to stay around my ysalamir as much as you can. It will protect you from Snoke.”  
  
“That would look more than a little suspicious, Thrawn.” Hux retorted weakly.  
  
Thrawn had no relish in his voice when he said what he did next. “Not if we were having an affair.”  
  
Hux could only look at him, exhaustion finally starting to replace everything else and making fully gripping weight of everything difficult. In the past, he’d made grave mistakes in this state on multiple occasions.  
  
“I told Snoke that you had been toying with me. It would fit the narrative well.”  
  
“Nothing real has to happen, Armitage. Let a staff member or two see a brush of the hands or a kiss. Start sleeping here, one of us can take the sofa. That’s all it will take and it means that we can plan how to escape from here in peace.”  
  
“It makes sense.” Was all Hux could reply with.  
  
“Is there something that you need to do to take care of yourself?” Thrawn suggested before wincing a little at how the words came out.  
  
Hux understood what he had meant and was still just shocked that he’d brought him the cloth.  
  
“Give me some time.”  
  
That statement seemed to be directed at so much more than just what Thrawn had said to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the reason that I use gender neutral pronouns with Ko Paini is because the use of "they" was originally a place holder until I chose a gender, but then I realized, why not have a non binary Kaminoan? Also, you're all so kind. Thanks so much for all the support you've sent my way.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux woke up sprawled over the sofa with a light blanket draped over him. The blinds had been drawn and Hux had no concept of what time it was. In fact, his only bodily readout was that he desperately needed more sleep. Denying himself that due to the immediate need for information, Hux forced himself to sit up, blinking. He’d never left Thrawn’s sitting room. His gloves, belt, jacket, and boots were missing from his person. Placed within reach on the coffee table were a glass of water and a plate of easy to palate foods such as fruit slices and boiled slivers of egg.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, when Hux looked over at the nearby armchair to see that Thrawn had glanced up from his data pad after hearing Hux stir, he relaxed slightly. In the dimmed lights of the room, Thrawn’s glowing gaze was piercing, yet Hux would have taken it over Snoke sifting through his thoughts without hesitation. That didn’t prevent Hux from feeling profoundly weak after he remembered what had left him here in the first place.  
  
“What time is it?” He asked in a grating voice.  
  
“You slept through lunch and dinner. I ended up messaging the medical droid for advice on what to do.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“There is no reason for you to be. I sent for your clothes and toiletries to be brought here a while back. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. Thank you.”  
  
That was right. Hux was basically going to start living here now. It wasn’t like it was an enormous shift considering that the quarters had the exact same floor plan and Hux liked the idea of dwelling in a place that had more personality to it. Perhaps more importantly, despite the need for more rest, that was the best he’d slept in far too long, perhaps a year or longer. If keeping the ysalamir around meant tiptoeing around Thrawn, Hux would tolerate both of them without complaint.  
  
“What happened exactly?”  
  
Thrawn looked like he almost wanted to be amused. “You started to drift off. Before you could, I convinced you to at least take off your outerwear and lay down.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Reaching for the water, Hux took a long drink from it to refresh his parched mouth and didn’t put it down until only a few sips were left. That accomplished and feeling significantly better, Hux started to pick at his plate, trying not to think about the taste and texture of his food too much, just getting it down. He was starting to wake up, but he would likely sleep like the dead at his next opportunity.  
  
“Do turn the music back on.”  
  
Understanding Hux’s meaning, Thrawn did so, the volume threatening to give Hux a headache.  
  
“One week.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I don’t know this facility, Thrawn. Do you have any ideas?”  
  
“I’m not exceptional at coming up with these things.”  
  
“Then describe everything to me.”  
  
Thrawn took a deep breath and then let it out. “You’ve seen nearly everything that I have. I can create a map of where the cameras are.”  
  
“That would be helpful. What we’re going to need is a way off of the compound, though.”  
  
“I’m not sure that there is one under normal circumstances, Armitage.”  
  
“Then what would it take for abnormal circumstances to warrant some sort of ship landing here?”  
  
“I don’t know. In the month that I’ve been here, nothing has gone wrong.”  
  
Hux tapped his fingers rapidly against his leg, thinking. “Where is the communication equipment, then? If we can’t get them to call a ship, we call one ourselves.”  
  
“The lab I believe. Everything that they don't want us to touch is locked up in there. How would we even get in there in the first place, though?”  
  
“We’ll have to see, ideally within the next few days at the latest.”  
  
“We’re going to need Ko Paini for this.”  
  
“I know. They are the only one who has definite access to that pod that we could get close to without suspicion.”  
  
“How, though?”  
  
“I don’t know yet. And moving beyond that, what would we even do if a ship arrived, let alone if we managed to get on board?”  
  
"One week is not enough time.” Thrawn said with a sigh.  
  
Hux wasn’t willing to give flowery encouragement. “It will have to do.”  
  
Thrawn sat back, his expression drawn. He was feeling useless and the truth wasn’t that far off. Even if he’d been the one to bring all of this information to Hux, he wasn’t contributing much to their plot to escape. And how could he? Normal people that didn’t have extensive strategic training wouldn’t be full of ideas on how to slip out of a compound suspended over an ocean. Thrawn’s natural thinking abilities were obvious by what he’d come up with in order to get Hux on his side even if plans had changed, but his limit had been reached and he needed Hux’s help. He had always required Hux.  
  
“May I see your ysalamir?” Hux requested, wanting to change the subject since they were going nowhere for now.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Acquiescing, Thrawn got up and went to his bedroom, coming back with the animal in his hands. It was growing by the day and still didn’t appear to like Hux excessively. Thrawn set it on the cushion between him and Hux after sitting back down. That little lizard was the shield that was keeping Snoke away from Hux, the thing that was adamantly staring up at Hux, waiting for him to make a false move. Had Hux been less spent, he might have been tempted to smile.  
  
“I won’t be bitten, will I?”  
  
Thrawn had to think that over, making Hux question his answer. “No, not unless you scare her.”  
  
Still, Hux put forth a few fingers, letting the ysalamir reach out and flick its tongue out at him. As much as he wanted to quickly draw his hand back, he resisted. The ysalamir neither moved towards or away from him, completely ambivalent. Deciding to be daring, Hux touched the coarse tufts of fur, just barely skimming his fingers over them. It peeped indignantly at him, but bore the gesture, even when Hux went on to feel the ridged scales along its body.  
  
“She would likely sit on your shoulder.”  
  
Hux made a face. “I have no desire to try that.”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Doesn't it ever make a mess?”  
  
“Well,” Thrawn began, wincing a bit at Hux’s point. “Their diet is highly efficient and there is next to no waste product and aside from that, ysalamir dislike sitting in their own filth, but yes, if you forget to give them breaks messes will happen.”  
  
Hux couldn’t help but smirk and Thrawn clearly saw some of the humor. The image of the powerful Grand Admiral having to slink off to change his white uniform jacket was one that Hux hadn’t put much thought into until then. But even if Hux didn’t want the thing resting upon him, now that he was becoming more confident that it wouldn’t take his finger off, he ran his fingers from the top of its head to its tail. He could swear that the ysalamir was actually enjoying it, staying very still but starting to hold itself much less rigidly under Hux’s touch.  
  
“Whose hubris let you have this?”  
  
“I'm not sure. I’ve come to think that Snoke doesn’t know that I have her. Everything here was given to me back when they still believed that my memories were still setting in in order to aid in the process. After all, I was originally supposed to completely replace you. When we had all given up on that notion, you’re arrival was scheduled and taking things away from me would have been something that you would have questioned.”  
  
Hux chose to ignore everything but the point of Snoke being out of the loop and Ko Paini’s own cockiness giving them this desperately needed edge for a moment. Spite and bitterness were real motivators that Hux had learned to harness long ago. That thought made him address Thrawn again.  
  
“What would you do if we managed to leave this place and escape Snoke and the First Order?”  
  
“Rationally?”  
  
“Or not.” Hux shrugged.  
  
Thrawn sighed. “I’d draw too much attention on First Order planets and the New Republic planets would more than likely destroy me if I tried to seek sanctuary there. I’d have to live out my life on someplace neutral. With the right disguise, I could pass as Wroonian or Pantoran.”  
  
“And what about if you could do anything?”  
  
“I’ll tell if you will.”  
  
“Fine.” Hux agreed before clenching his jaw to think.  
  
He was given some time, Thrawn continuing on with his narrative. “I’d like to go to Csilla. It would take some time, but I believe that I could integrate myself into the culture if I made it so far away from the First Order and the New Republic. I carry the blood of Mitth’raw’nuruodo and that carries weight within the houses. It’s not as if I’d ask for a family or friends, just allies and a place to exist, though, I won’t pretend not to have any interest in the former items. Perhaps I could try to sell some of my artwork for a living. I wonder if any of my memories of Csilla would even be useful anymore or if they’ve changed beyond recognition. The isolationism of the planet makes me doubt it, but I can’t quell the fear, no matter how unrealistic it would be for me to ever actually find out.”  
  
They were silent for quite a while after that, the music still unreasonably loud yet becoming background noise that exposure had Hux barely registering any more. He’s stopped petting the ysalamir and the thing actually mewled in protest, though, when Hux fixed it with his full attention, it became as indifferent as usual. Whether or not Hux tolerated it, let alone liked it, was something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Turning his attention back and wanting to be fair to Thrawn, Hux started speaking, not having a clear course of action for what he wanted to say.  
  
“Realistically, my best option would be to get as far away from civilized space as I possibly could. Were I to have to choose someone to catch me, I’d prefer the New Republic. After they beat the information they needed out of me, my death would at least be swift with them. Or there’s always the possibility that I could barter for my life and live out the rest of my days in some isolated room so that the other prisoners or even the guards wouldn’t murder me and then abuse my corpse.”  
  
Reaching for his glass of water, he drained the last few tepid drops in one swallow, keeping the glass in hand.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do with a civilian life. I mean that to the fullest extent. There isn’t even any picturing it. I’ve never known anything beyond preparing to give the First Order everything I had and more. Thinking beyond that isn’t something that I know how to do.”  
  
Thrawn took a few moments to take in what Hux had said before talking, his tone as soft as it could be with his low vocal register.  
  
“Thank you for being honest with me.”  
  
Hux scoffed. “I should have just told you that I’d be a librarian or something.”  
  
“You’re not that adept of a liar, Armitage.”  
  
“Neither are you.”  
  
Irritated but not wanting to continue this, Hux stood up slowly, wanting to avoid a head rush. Managing to do so with only mild dizziness setting in, he went to the stereo and shut it off, effectively ending any discussion of the topic. Thrawn just stretched out in his spot, picking up his pet and setting it on his shoulder. Hux started to look around the rooms for his things. His data pad was on the side table, his various soaps and other hygiene items in the refresher drawers and shelves, and his uniforms were hanging alongside Thrawn’s in the closet. While it was safe to assume that his underthings were stored in the dresser, Hux wasn’t about to start digging around to find them, not overly fond of accidentally discovering if Thrawn preferred boxers or briefs as he searched for the underwear that was his. He had to admit, if he had been the cleaning staff and had been told to move all of these items over, he'd assume that something more than a little questionable was happening. Their cover was sound.  
  
Hux reentered the sitting room, picking up his data pad and contemplating asking the kitchen to send over a meal. Hunger was turning into nausea and eating was a necessity if he was going to be able to go to sleep and wake refreshed. It must have been getting late, because Thrawn appeared antsy to leave Hux’s side, something that Hux didn’t take offense to. After everything that had happened that day, he just wanted time alone even if there was just one door separating them.  
  
“I’ll sleep here. You can have the refresher first.”  
  
Thrawn didn’t appear impressed at having been allowed to have his privileges as owner of the quarters. Still, he nodded and after putting his ysalamir back into its tree, he slipped into the refresher. Hux went to Thrawn’s bedroom and started pawing through the dresser in the search for a pair of pajamas. Either the noise he was creating or his presence was causing the ysalamir to chirp incessently at him from its tree. Hux turned to it sharply after dropping an article of clothing that he realized too late weren’t his.  
  
“Kriff, calm down!”  
  
It responded to his voice almost immediately, giving off one last indignant squeak before hunkering down. How the hell Thrawn slept in the same room as that thing Hux couldn’t understand. Finally finding his pajamas, Hux stripped down and changed, placing his crumpled uniform into the laundry shoot when he’d finished. Remembering with perplexed disdain that Thrawn had given him a blanket but no pillow for some reason, he went over to his bed and took one of the many that were piled against the headboard.  
  
On his way to out, he bumped into Thrawn on his way to see if the refresher was empty. Not knowing how to avoid being awkward, Hux didn’t attempt any form of exchanging goodnights and neither did Thrawn. It was only after Hux had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed that he realized from the jet black hairs and light scent that he’d taken the one pillow that hadn’t been decorative. It was soft and smelled nice so Hux just turned over with a huff with no plans of returning it, trying to get comfortable on the sofa as the rain poured down soothingly outside. 

  


Waking up the next morning in quarters that weren’t his was somehow just as strange as the first time. Reaching over, he fumbled for his data pad so that he could turn off the automatic alarm. He groggily registered how profoundly nauseous his hunger was making him even this soon after waking up. It was almost laughable that he’d wondered if he’d get fat here when he seemed to miss so many meals. Because he disliked the idea of being left alone in someone else’s area and wanting to reclaim some power over the situation, Hux got up and after stretching out his back, sore from the sofa, Hux went into Thrawn’s bedroom.  
  
Thrawn was awake, sitting cross legged on his bed and pouring over his sketchbook. Upon hearing the door open, he looked up at Hux. All he was wearing was a loose pair of pajama pants and his hair was messy, his eyes rather dull and his skin pale. This was the first time that Hux had found Thrawn physically unprepared for something and it would have been something he would have relished more if not for the fact that Hux likely looked just as poorly. Thrawn had acknowledged his presence with a lazy nod, so he sat on the edge of the bed without asking permission. The sketchbook was passed to Hux without comment. None was really needed with what was obviously a map of the compound with the pods being labelled with their functions and the cameras that were known to Thrawn being labeled with an “x” wherever one appeared.  
  
“Good. We’ll need this. I’ll look at it more closely later on.”  
  
Thrawn reached over for a glass of water that was on the side table. As he drained the entire thing rather messily, some of it dripping down his chin, Hux wondered how long he’d been up or if he’d even slept at all. It wouldn’t do and he needed to know that. Hux leaned over and placed a few fingertips on his jaw, moving his head so that Hux could bring them close together so that he could whisper.  
  
“I need you to be at your best. Take care of yourself. If I have to, you do as well.”  
  
“All right.” He agreed.  
  
“Let’s have breakfast in the dining room. I feel like I’ve been stuck here too long.”  
  
“Just make sure to guard your thoughts.”  
  
Hux let out a humorless laugh. “That won’t be an issue.”  
  
The angle changed so that Thrawn’s nose and lips were gently resting against Hux’s cheek. Not willing to be the one to lose at the game of chicken, Hux ran his fingers along the underside of his chin, slightly damp from the spilled water. Where Hux had stubble that needed to be shaved off, Thrawn’s face was smooth and Hux questioned whether or not Chiss even had facial hair. It was too early for this and Hux was more angry than anything else, though not at Thrawn. It was Thrawn that moved away, leaving Hux smirking until he caught the expression that Thrawn only allowed to flicker across his face for a brief moment. He hadn’t liked moving from Hux. And as much as Hux may have disliked the fact, he felt the same. It wasn’t often that Hux got any physical contact that he marked as inherently pleasant and Thrawn had an unknown number of memories of the concept, none that were his own. As much as Hux wanted to go back and just lean into him, he resisted and Thrawn didn’t try to touch him again.  
  
“I’m taking the refresher first.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
He left the bed and then the bedroom all together. Hux got to his feet, going over to the closet to don fresh clothes. As he did so, Thrawn’s ysalamir woke up, blinking sleepily at Hux. Having no desire to pick it up or pet it in any fashion, Hux did see that it’s water dish that was placed on a shelf fitted against the trunk was nearly empty. Hux started to dig around, looking for a bottle of water. When he found one in the small conservator, he poured most of the contents into the bowl before drinking the rest himself. As he did so, the ysalamir only glanced at Hux before going to take a drink. The fact that Hux took pride in that made him want to roll his eyes at himself.  
  
Not long later they were both ready for the day and walking to the breakfast table. Working to not think about something was an odd task and when Hux had a lull in his thoughts, he took to solving the original problem they’d been working on, that of placing the First Order forces inside the New Republic. It was unfortunately entertaining and busying despite Hux's newfound animosity towards the First Order. Should Hux feel that chill along the back of his neck, he’d be providing himself excellent cover. Still, even Hux couldn’t keep his thoughts vigilently on one subject. They wandered just like anyone else’s and when he wasn’t plotting, Hux made himself focus on Thrawn or his food. It wasn’t hard. Breakfast was a strange egg dish that Hux wasn’t sure he liked but none the less tried to eat served with a glass of juice and toasted bread and besides that, Thrawn’s leg was resting against his own. It wasn't warm like human skin would be even through clothes and the thought of his body against his on cold, damp morning sounded less than enjoyable.  
  
Wanting to get the unpleasant taste of his meal off his palate, Hux sipped at his juice, letting it coat his mouth before swallowing. That and the toast was at least enjoyable.  
  
“I want to look at the map today and mark out our targets.” Hux stated, projecting double meaning without pulling up the information in his mind.  
  
Thrawn had had a bite of food halfway to his mouth before he stopped, looking up. “Yes, that would be wise we can do that after we finish up here, perhaps have lunch brought to the room so we can work uninterrupted.”  
  
For both of their sakes, Hux changed the subject.  
  
“You let your ysalamir nearly run out of water. I gave it some.”  
  
“Oh.” Thrawn was genuinely upset at this. “Thank you for doing so. I’m very disappointed with myself for letting that happen.”  
  
Hux let more innuendo seep into his voice, feeling vulgar. “It’s not like you weren’t distracted.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
The leg against Hux’s shifted, slowly readjusting its position. Breakfast had woken him up somewhat and evidently he was ready to start messing with Hux as was usual for him. Hux decided to get a few more answers, remembering their conduct on the bed.  
  
“Where do I fit in your art collection, Thrawn? You often make me feel like I’m just another piece for you to frame or put behind glass for you to sit back and stare at when the mood strikes you.”  
  
“And you make me assume that you find me akin to some exotic taboo that you want to force yourself to bear with the mindset of punishing yourself. How affectionate our mornings are.”  
  
Hux sighed. “Instead of blatantly stating things one after the other, some discussion is warranted.”  
  
“I would find it necessary.”  
  
Old buzzwords for them came to mind once again. Trust. Respect. Sharing.  
  
“To address your point, I am still struggling with the idea of connecting to a non human like this. I apologize and I realize that this is something only I can fix. It’s compounded with my past relationships and it makes it extremely difficult for me to deal with anyone, let alone you in this position. I desperately wish it wasn’t like that knowing all the time we might have saved.”  
  
Thrawn took a few moments to mull that over before speaking. “You hold a certain precedence for me as the first person who went from disrespecting me to opening up to develop ideas and on to sharing contact. I keep you at a distance best suited for my enjoyment of all of your aspects because you are the highpoint of everything I have come to know on Kamino. To compare you to what at the end of the day are inanimate objects would be not only wrong but insulting.”  
  
Hux met his eyes. Everything they exchanged contained such a barbed duality and Hux felt like he was never going to adjust to it. Moving his gaze back to his toast, he picked it up and occupied himself with take a few bites before finishing off his juice and dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. Accepting that Hux was done speaking for now, Thrawn did the same. It wasn’t that Hux really wanted to end the conversation, he just didn’t know how to continue it after what Thrawn had said. He wanted him to be telling the truth far too much, overthinking his words to the point where his head was starting to throb and his eyes prickle. Getting a hold of himself, Hux started running the pad of his thumb over the nails of the same hand. It was the one way he could get the sensation without hurting himself even if his father had slapped him upside the head for it none the less.  
  
Thrawn stood up. “Let’s take a walk before we return to our work.”  
  
Agreeing, Hux got to his feet and together they headed to the platform outside the pod. It was sprinkling lightly, something that would likely herald forth another storm in less than a quarter of an hour. Without his coat and hat, Hux was concerned.  
  
“I don’t want to stay out here long.” Hux stated.  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
Hux needed to distract himself, mind starting to wander.  
  
“Once the word is out that more than one planet is being attacked, the core planets will be on maximum security. Given that, I believe that we should consider D’Qar a major target.”  
  
“The New Republic military is nothing without the Resistance and their leaders. I approve of that course of action. The soft targets we discussed should be their manufacturing and fuel planets if we wish to finish bleeding them dry.”  
  
“A wise course of action, Grand Admiral.”  
  
It felt like play acting. Still, they were actually solving the problem that they had been given in the same logical steps as anyone else would. That much allowed Hux to treat the dialogue as a natural thing. Perhaps because he really no longer needed to be concise and commanding, Thrawn’s voice was taut with strain as he did his best to contribute. Hux didn’t agree with his strategy, but there was no point in arguing with it so he held his tongue. While it made sense in the long game, it was just cutting off one head of the monster. During the days of the empire, the Resistance had run on fumes and worked with scraps and they could do it again. If one wanted to destroy them permanently, they had to go for the heart and crush what little was left of their government. It would leave the citizens in coups or forced to turn to the First Order if they desired any semblance of aid. Thrawn must have seen that what he had chosen was wrong from Hux’s expression.  
  
“Perhaps you can see why I fling vague ideas at you and let you develop them as you please.” He said under his breath.  
  
“It was still a better plan than most officers could propose. In this context, though, it wasn’t suitable. You were playing for the long game where we needed a swift end to the war.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
The wind and rain was starting to pick up, wrecking Hux’s hair. If he stayed out here much longer, he was going to resemble a drowned Loth cat. Hux started to head inside, Thrawn following him. When they reached their now shared quarters, Hux was prepared to ask Thrawn to put the music on so that they could get his map out and get to work. Hux wanted to be off Kamino long before Snoke even thought of checking up on them again in far too few rotations. Giving him a steady look, Thrawn went to the stereo with a drawn expression. Words didn't need to be exchanged for Hux to know that neither of them were holding out an excessive amount of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Rebels season 3 approaching and the new Thrawn centric trailer out, my love for the intimidating, blue man is real. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I really hope this isn't too trope-ish, but this was really the only direction I could think to take it so that Hux and Thrawn could be protected from Snoke invading their thoughts. Also, this is the most slow burn thing I've ever written and I'm honestly having so much fun with it.


	7. Chapter 7

They’d had both lunch and dinner brought to their quarters. Hux hated how loud the music was, but he didn’t complain, just pleased to be able to let his thoughts go where they so desired without fear of blowing their mission. At random points when he was most stressed, he could swear that the familiar, icy pressure was there at the base of his skull, but with his current level paranoia, he knew he was too biased to make an accurate ruling. They had a general outline of what needed to happen. Considering that they’d poured over Thrawn’s hand drawn maps and added and then scrapped various rough steps numerous times now, progress had been made. It had all earned Hux a splitting headache and he’d come close to yelling at Thrawn’s cold fury more than once when they’d had a disagreement, but it was still something.  
  
The compound was a prison. There was no denying its purpose any longer. While Hux and Thrawn were allowed some free reign, everything that they weren’t allowed to access was locked up in one convenient pod. They had to gain access to said pod and then get passed any troopers that were almost certainly inside while at the same time blocking off any route that the reinforcements could use to overwhelm them. From there, the long range communications would be utilized to summon a ship, the reason for and method of doing so still yet to solidify. They were more than likely going to need Ko Paini to access everything even if Hux was adamant about trying to find any other option. If they made it that far, becoming pirates was the next step of action, taking the ship, booting out the crew, and then escaping Kamino before ships arrived to detain them. The facilities did have weapons meant to defend the lab in case of attack and those would have to be dealt with before take off.  
  
It all seemed like far too much for two people to do. How they were going to do this in a method that allowed even one of them was going to survive this was something that Hux wondered if even the original Mitth’raw’nuruodo could devise. Somehow, that thought deflated Hux and he drained his glass of wine, having hardly touched his dinner despite needing it. After refilling his glass from the bottle that had been left with them, Hux took it with him as he went and stood before Thrawn’s art collection, being still starting to get to him. Dread sat like a stone in his stomach and he stared ahead at the painting that was just brushstrokes of pale pink and a ruddy brown the shade of dried blood. Despite the fact that it was working up his anxiety, Hux didn’t move away.  
  
There was a tap behind him as Thrawn put his hand against one of the display cases. The action had no purpose other than to create a small noise so Hux knew he was there and wouldn’t be startled. They were starting to know one another rather intimately for little things like that to be considered. Hux took another swallow of wine as Thrawn moved behind him to examine the angle he was using to look at the piece while still keeping a polite amount of space between them. Because he was exhausted, miserable, and not afraid to consider the word needy as being appropriate to apply to himself just then, Hux took a step back and Thrawn stayed in place. Even though Hux’s back was pressed against his front, Thrawn didn’t touch him.  
  
“I'm not ready to die.” Hux murmured. "I always thought that if anything should happen, that I'd go down with my ship like one is supposed to. I had that chance once and I didn't take it. That's something I think about quite a bit. It's all a cycle of me doing what I must and yet still failing. I can't even die correctly, so now I'm here. If anyone remembers me, they'll probably say I deserved everything that I got, but I don't think so. I don't believe anyone deserves what happens to them. My hands may not be clean and I do feel shame, but I have no guilt. I did what I thought was correct and was instead proven to have chosen the incorrect course of action to achieve what I wanted. There's nothing that can be done about that or anything else now."  
  
Thrawn paused before responding, considering what he said before growing tense. “Do you have no faith in our escape?”  
  
They were both adults and Hux felt that sugar coating things wouldn’t benefit anyone.  
  
“I think it’s too soon to tell. As much as I want to believe that we’ll leave Kamino alive, I’m not the kind of person who can trust in things that lack a firm basis.”  
  
“I do not want to die either.”  
  
In no mood to have some sappy conversation over why they desired to live, Hux didn’t propose to the subject and neither did Thrawn. Hux put his head back against his shoulder and turned his head so that he could brush his lips against Thrawn’s face. Perhaps now acting after he’d been given some sign of permission, a hand was placed on Hux’s hip, pulling him more snugly against him. The other hand curled over Hux’s fingers and the stem of his glass, taking it from him and setting it aside on top of a display case within reach. Hux found himself squeezing his eyes shut and just breathing slowly as he let the feel of Thrawn’s touch wash over him. From the arms that were moved to wrap around his middle, he wasn’t the only one letting the contact that he’d been so starved of overwhelm him. The heavy sensation of the touch was heady and leaving Hux overly relaxed.  
  
“You must not find me so horrendous, Armitage.” Thrawn whispered against his mouth.  
  
“I could say the same about you.”  
  
Hux turned his head back towards the painting, the angle he’d been holding himself at painful. He placed his arms over Thrawn’s, wanting to encourage him to stay.  
  
“Humans and Chiss almost certainly share ancestry. The need for others is a deep rooted instinct. It’s said that a lack of intimacy is damaging and unnatural and I always wondered how much truth was in that. I have enough problems without being fondled enough so I never put too much stock in it.”  
  
“But did you still want the physical affection?” Thrawn asked, shifting against him.  
  
There was no hesitation. “Of course I did. I wanted any affection until I finally came to terms with the fact that it wasn’t going to occur. Accepting that coldness is a dark thing.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Hux gently pulled Thrawn’s arms away from him so that he could turn around and face him. With his hands on his shoulders, he moved forward so that he could rest the side of his face against his. The skin there held next to no heat and Hux smirked for some reason at that realization. Thrawn found a light grip on Hux’s belt.  
  
“I’m glad to have met you, Thrawn. You’ve made me look inside myself more in these past days than I have in my entire life. I used to resent you for it, but now I realize that I’ve been able to draw a degree closure.”  
  
“My intention regarding that were selfish.” Thrawn reminded him in a drawn tone.  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“You see me as I am.”  
  
“I certainly try to.”  
  
Thrawn’s eyes were glowing softly when he pulled back to look at Hux. Placing his hands on either side of Thrawn’s face, Hux gently explored the planes and cool skin. He deftly ran the pads of his thumbs over his structured cheeks and along the underside of the red markings under his eyes. And because he could, he placed one thumb on his lower lip. Thrawn’s mouth parted slightly at the pressure and Hux moved his hands into Thrawn’s hair before kissing him. Perhaps remembering the last time they were in this position, Thrawn was hesitant, never the instigator even if he kissed Hux back each time. Wanting to let him know that this was all right and Hux wanted him, Hux pressed their lips together hard and Thrawn made a low sound in his throat.  
  
“Do you like this?” Hux asked.  
  
Thrawn was wrecked. “Yes.”  
  
This time, Thrawn brought them together hungrily, something that pleased Hux immensely. His technique bordered on being clumsy and Hux corrected him when he did something that he didn’t like with his hands or mouth with sharp drags of the teeth along his lip. Giving off a huff of irritation after that happened a few times, Thrawn convinced Hux to open his mouth to him on the next kiss and drew his tongue under Hux’s. Needing to breathe, Hux moved to be able to look at Thrawn. His face was flushed and his hair falling out of place, chest rising and falling rapidly. Just because he could, Hux kissed him once more, much more sweetly, and then again. Taking some of the control back now that he knew how Hux enjoyed playing this game, Thrawn just brushed their lips together, making Hux come forward to meet him only for him each time to back away to lessen the contact consistantly. Hands grabbing onto Hux’s pelvis, he had Hux in utter rapture.  
  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
“You.”  
  
The intensity with with they reconnected after that held more passion than Hux would have ever imagined being possible outside a poorly written holorecord. Ignoring the fact that there was an arm chair and a sofa not far away, Hux pulled Thrawn down onto the plush carpet and then on top of him, wanting to feel his weight. Needing to feel his skin against his, Hux fumbled with Thrawn’s collar until he found the hidden zipper, his hair being disheveled as he tugged the zipper down with enough ferocity to break it off once the jacket had parted. Since Thrawn didn’t seem to care, Hux ignored his blunder. Gripping a handful of the fabric of his undershirt, Hux pulled Thrawn to him, mouthing at his throat and shoulders.  
  
Hux had been highly receptive to Thrawn and vice versa when all of the sudden Thrawn's whole body stiffened. Ceasing what he was doing, Hux moved back up so that he could examine his expression, having previously been trying to see if he could leave a mark in the hollow of one of Thrawn’s collar bones. Initially confused by Thrawn’s pinched look and furious blushing, it wasn’t until Hux thought that maybe Thrawn wasn’t looking at him that he turned to see an extremely shocked Ko Paini in the doorway. They blinked at the two of them and Hux pushed Thrawn off of him and tried to rise to his feet with some degree of dignity despite his hair and clothes telling a story that Ko Paini all ready knew. Thrawn stood up with his usual grace somehow, jacket hanging open, unable to be zipped up any longer. The music suddenly seemed deafening and Hux went and shut if off.  
  
“I sent both of you messages earlier and there was no reply. The door was unlocked.” They explained, breaking the silence.  
  
Hux groped for an excuse. “I apologize, Doctor Paini. We made a breakthrough with placing air support and got a little too excited.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Even if Ko Paini seemed rather disgusted, hearing that Thrawn and Hux had been working on their strategy clearly pleased them as Hux had hoped. Thrawn spoke up.  
  
“What was it that you wanted, Doctor?”  
  
“We were just concerned that you hadn’t been seen around the facility today.”  
  
“While I appreciate the sentiment, there is no need for it.” Thrawn asserted politely, ending the conversation.  
  
Ko Paini inclined their head slightly. “Of course.”  
  
They were about to turn to leave when they stopped. Any relief that Hux had experienced transformed into ice in his veins when he saw what had drawn in Ko Paini’s attention. On the coffee table was the map that Thrawn had drawn of the compound. There were no star charts of inventories of weapons, just that map. Eyes narrowing, Paini left after that without another word, the doors shutting behind them. The two of them had just been caught lying and Paini knew it. That was it. They wouldn’t be leaving Kamino.  
  
Going over to Thrawn, Hux raised a fist into the air before them and then brought it down with no strength upon Thrawn’s chest over his heart before collapsing into him. Thrawn held him. Someone’s eyes were wet but Hux couldn’t determine whose as the weight on his chest threatened to cut off his air. Hux was ready to weep, but the despondency he was ready to embrace wheeled around on him, transforming into raw determination and fury. No, Hux was not going to die here. Ko Paini would be on their way to speak with the Supreme Leader about what they had just seen. It was time to quit shaking and move before it was too late.  
  
“We have to do this now.” Hux articulated in a voice far more controlled than he felt.  
  
Thrawn balked. “Armitage, we don’t have a cohesive plan.”  
  
“And we’re never going to be able to make one. Stay here and get a bag packed. Take the necessities only, clothes, water, rations you can find, and anything that can be used as a weapon. I’ll be back.”  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“I have to stop Ko Paini before they contact Snoke.”  
  
“And how are you going to do that?”  
  
“Not by staying here and talking to you!” Hux snapped.  
  
After that, Thrawn finally began to move and do as Hux had asked him to as Hux put on a collected face and stepped outside the door. He had to appear calm if the vague idea for a revised first step was to work. He shook out his hands, which were trembling, and clenched his jaw. What he needed right now was a storm trooper, one he found on their regular patrol when he turned the corner in the hallway. Upon stopping, the trooper responded with a salute.  
  
“General.”  
  
His fist flashed forward, catching the trooper on the lip of his helmet and driving it into his jaw. The move hurt Hux’s hand enough to make him question if he’d broken or busted something, but there was no time to check. Following up with a sharp kick to the chestplate and then catching the helmet and ripping it off of the man’s head to use it as a blunt weapon, Hux brought it down upon his skull with a crack. Not checking to see if he was dead or just unconscious, Hux ripped the blaster out of his holster, claiming it for his own and then slipping it into the back of his waistband before hurrying down the hall and towards the outdoor platform. Since he had no idea if Ko Paini would call Snoke from their residence or the lab, not having to choose was the best option.  
  
And that was what he did, catching the Kaminoan just as they were about to leave the pod. Hux waved, trying not to appear like he'd just assaulted someone and then sprinted over there and putting his act together. Ko Paini turned, wearing an admirable Sabacc face but with one hand on the door panel, which Hux was sure could be used to call for security with just a twitch of a finger. How those monitoring security would react to him attacking a trooper and how quickly they moved was a variable he couldn't account for.  
  
“Doctor Paini!”  
  
“Yes, General? Is there something that you require?”  
  
But he went blank. He had absolutely nothing to throw at them that made any sense. No excuses, no distractions, nothing. In the reflection of Paini’s eye, Hux saw Thrawn cross the hall in order to go down another section of the hallway cut Paini off from his side. In the meantime leaving Hux alone with them. If this came down to another fight, Hux more than likely wasn’t going to win given the reach and size Kaminoans possessed. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do as much damage as possible. With the slender limbs, the joints would be the place to focus until he could get enough access to break their slender neck. But in that moment, he needed to stall, if just for a few moments so he could think of what he wanted to do next. Thinking on his feet had never been something that Hux excelled at, a fact that he'd only had to consider when the Resistance pilot and FN-2187 stole a TIE fighter and then during the final hours of Star Killer, when it had been cemented for him. It felt like being back at the academy and having one of his instructors prod at his week points with deliberate cruelty, waiting for him to utter even one wrong word on a subject that he struggled with while the rest of the class eyed with cruel mirth.  
  
“I demand a meeting with the Supreme Leader.” He demanded, his voice sounding reedy in his ears.  
  
Paini’s eyes narrowed. “The Supreme Leader has made it very clear to us that he is to contact you, not the other way around. Should you require anything, we are to provide it.”  
  
“Then I will deal with you. I want my own quarters completely separate from those of the Grand Admiral.”  
  
“A rather odd request given that you just moved in with him yesterday, General.”  
  
Squaring himself, Hux put all of the command and venom that he could muster into his posture and tone.  
  
“It was a mistake on my part.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“I was reeling from my recent failure. Because of that, I allowed the Grand Admiral to have his way with me, craving the praise and attention that came with it. And now, I realize that I’ve committed an act that I would have terminated both parties for had I been a superior officer in a similar situation. What I did was degrading and flies in the face of the values of the First Order and my own personal code of conduct. The affections between Thrawn and I were unnatural. My regrets are immense, but now the only thing I can do is move forward and finish what I came here to do so that I can put this all behind me.”  
  
Paini was unmoved. “What you came here to do and what you actually plan on doing may not align, General.”  
  
All the muscles in Hux’s body went tensed as his heart began to flutter seemingly in time with the sound of the storm on the roof outside. Ready to flee or perform necessary violence, the choice was taken from Hux's hands when the doors opened behind Paini and they were yanked backwards by a blue hand. Blink and you would have missed it. There weren’t any cameras at this junction and a supply closet was only a meter away, that much Hux remembered from the map. Throwing Thrawn off, Paini staggered, desperately attempting to get to help and opening their mouth to shout. Hux knocked the flat of his palm into their throat with all of his strength, causing Paini to sputter and gasp and silencing them.  
  
There was the familiar click of storm trooper boots against the floor and it was growing louder with each passing second. Thinking on his feet, Hux opened the door to the supply closet and Thrawn gripped Paini around the arms from behind, hauling them into the small room. It was a tight fit for two humanoids and a Kaminoan, but Hux was able to close the door behind them. Paini started to thrash, upending boxes and shelves and in response, Thrawn judiciously knocked Paini in the head with an inactive mouse droid that had toppled over. They went still and Hux held his breath as the troopers passed them.  
  
“We can’t stay here. Eventually, they’ll notice that Doctor Paini simply vanished while on their walk.”  
  
In the dim light, Thrawn just nodded grimly. He stooped down and poked around the belt that Paini wore until he right himself, keycard in hand.  
  
“This will get us into the pod we require.” He stated in a monotone.  
  
“Good, let’s go.”  
  
While Hux slipped from the closet readily, Thrawn lagged behind somewhat, taking too long to adjust the bag that he had slung over one shoulder. While it frustrated Hux beyond measure to have him hesitating in this crucial moment, he didn’t address it, needing to think. Something inside of Hux warned him about leaving his back unguarded as he hurried along, not checking to see if Thrawn was following, but he quelled the sensation, not understanding it and not having time to try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Hux, putting that First Order academy training to use. So there should be only a few more chapters left to go here. There will be an epilogue after the main plot has wrapped up, I'm very excited about that in particular. I really appreciate everyone reading this, the response to this has been astounding to me. My schedule has been kicking my butt, but a new chapter will be up asap.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, so I'm sure this is fairly obvious by now but I've had to abandon this fic. I let it sit for too long and all the ideas for it are just gone. I apologize to the readers who stuck with it and sent me encouraging messages. Your kind words have helped me gain confidence in my writing.


End file.
